


The Black and Red Dragon

by Emyly001 (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Parent/Child Relantionship, Blood and Gore, Brotherly Love, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Flirting, Friends to Enemies, Jealousy, M/M, Mention of sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Overprotective Genji, Past Original Character(s) Death, Sister-Sister Relationship, Violence, Weapons, katanas, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper found an innocent baby girl on the streets with black and red katana near her. He take her home and rise her like his own but she's always somone else at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Encounter

The museum was closed over two hours. The only guard in there was walking around with a flash light and was looking for any weird activities.

He yawned because he was bored. No one never robbed this museum so he thought that he didn't need to take guard here. He thought.

Something glimpsed in the shadows unnoticed and unheard. It was really fast and silent. Inhuman even.

It was running around the guard who didn't noticed it. It stopped for a while and looked at the guard with glowing red eyes with thin black line in the middle from a safe distance.

It frowned and extended its arm towards the guard. The guard gasped when he felt something swirrling around his hand and it was going towards the flash light.

He was trying to take it down but whenever he reached towards it it felt like nothing was there. He gasped again and watched as the light is dissapiering.

A fear fully consumed him but it only lasted few seconds because it knocked him out. It landed on its feet with such an elegance. Even with high heels.

It looked around and focused its attention towards its right side. It stands up and starts walking towards the exposition.

It belonged to Jack Morrisson when Overwatch was still legall. It was a really strong weapon that even enemies were scarred.

When she was near it she grasped Tsuka of her Katana and pulled it out of Saya. It was a pretty long Nagasa.

She swinged with it once and the glass shattered into glass ashes. She put her Katana into Saya again and reached for it with her right. She was holding her Katana in her left.

,,Before you take it. Put your hands in the air." That voice was muffled by a mask slightly. That person stopped in mid air and taken her hand back.

She put them in the air but she didn't dropped her Katana. ,,Turn around." Said that voice again. She starts slowly turning around and her eyes were full of anger.

She saw three persons standing in a safe distance. One has a red visor and yellow biolights. The other has a green biolights and he must be a robot. The last person has a blue biolights and she must be a woman.

,,Drop that weapon." Said that one with the red visor. She dropped it but it starts levitating near her hip.

,,What the?" Asked the woman. ,,Genji. Turn the lights on." Said the man with the visor. ,,But-" That cyborg wanted to say something but that man cuts him out. ,,Now." All of them were calm.

That cyborg named Genji moved away quickly and the lights were on. That woman's eyes widened and that man like soldier lowered his weapon a little. When Genji returned he breathed out and that grip on his Katana relaxed.

In front of them was a tall woman with black raven like hairs with red ends. From her hairs there were two horns just like Japanese dragons have them. Her eyes were red with thin black line in the middle and red makeup was surrounding them. Her lips were painted with black color resembling her hairs.

Her body was slim with curves and her legs were long. Her 'v' shaped neckline was to her belly and it was perfectly covering her small breasts. Her three fingers were fully covered in the full outfit but her two middle fingers were visible with thin lines of clothes on both upper and lower sides and the clothes was ring shaped on her knuckles. Her second hand was the same.

Her heels weren't so long but she coudln't be silent with them. It was impossible. Her tight outfit was black with two red tattoos on each side.

Her Katana was interresting one. It was too long even for her. Kashira was from wooden golden Japanese dragons. Same-Handa was in red color. Tsukamaki was in black color. Menuki was wooden golden Japanese dragon on both sides.  
Tsuba was from wooden golden Japanesse dragons. Saya was fully black and even Sageo.

,,Who are you?" Asked the woman in the blue dress. That woman snarled and revealed her sharp teeth.

She grabbed her Katana and she changed into a black mist but they noticed that a dragon tail appeared behind her.

She tackled that woman into the ground and pulled out her Katana. ,,Symmetra!" Both of them yelled and that man with the visor starts shooting at her and Genji pulled out his Katana.

Woman looked back and did a side flip from a sitting position. ,,A side flip from a sitting position? Impossible!" Genji dashed forward her and was preparing for attack. And then a time froze.

Everyone's eyes were wide open because she stopped Genji's green Katana with a single finger. And then she layed the finger on it and big black and red Japanese dragon with red eyes appeared behind her.

Before Genji could do anything that dragon have him quickly in his maw and flew up. ,,Genji!" Yelled Symmetra and extended her robotic arm towards him.

Woman grabbed it and pulled Symmetra on her feet and was preparing to cut her but Symmetra pulled out her gun and shot her into her abdomen.

She didn't even flinched and Symmetra panicked. That man starts shooting at her and she tossed Symmetra aside.

She moved like a wind towards him and her Katana was near his neck. ,,Tell me your name and rank." Her voice was gentle and soft on how agressive she was.

He gulped. His vision was now upwards and he could see that dragon flying around and smashing Genji into the walls.

,,My name is Soldier: 76. Originaly Jack Morrisson. I'm the leader of the Overwatch." He didn't know why he said that. Normaly he woudln't.

That woman chuckled. ,,I guess I should tell you mine. My name is Black Dragon. And I'm on no one's side." She put away her Katana and starts walking towards the gun.

She picked it and it dissapiered in a black mist. That dragon let go of Genji and he fell on the floor with a grunt.

,,Genji!" Symmetra stands up and she runned to Genji. She pulled out her gun and pointed it on the dragon.

Jack ppinted his gun on Black Dragon whom wasn't aware of that. ,,I'm going to end this now." He said to himself and was slowly pressing the trigger.

Dragon looked down and growled. He opened his maw and starts roaring. It send waves and Jack, Symmetra and Genji flew in different directions and crashed into a wall and fell unconsious.

\-------  
Black Dragon was running home. It was a hideout that was well covered and secret. Only her and her family knew about that.

She jumped on a balcony and climbed into a window. She closed it when she was inside. She put the weapon on the table and she leaned her sword against a wall. Then she collapsed on her bed.

\----Next morning----  
Birds starts singing and first sunlight reached into her room. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. She moved herself into a sitting position and looked out of the window.

,,What a beautiful day." She said happily and with a smile. Her black hairs were slightly waved, her brown eyes were gold in the sun and her lips were stretched into a smile. ,,Truly it is." A deep voice said. She turned around and saw black and red Japenese dragon curled on her floor.

She smiled at him. ,,Good morning, Mordred." Mordred smiled back. ,,Good morning, Niriga."

,,Niriga? You up?" Amélie opened the doors and looked at Niriga. ,,Breakfast is ready." She said coldly and walked back into kitchen.

Niriga and Mordred looked at each other. ,,She still don't like me." Niriga said and climbed from the bed. ,,She don't like me either." Said Mordred and he changed back into Katana.

Kashira was black. Same-Handa was red. Tsukamaki was black. Tsuba was black and flower like shaped. Saya was black with red stains. Sageo was black and sword was also black.

She changed into her new clothes, took her Katana and walked into the kitchen. When Widomaker saw her she took her plate and walked into the living room.

Niriga got from her way and looked at Gabriel whom was sitting behind a table and was reading a book.

,,Good moorning, dad." Niriga said with a smile and she walked into the kitchen. Gabriel looked from his book. ,,Good morning, Niriga. Sit. Your plate is ready."

She looked at the plate on the table and sits behind it. But before she starts eating she looked at Gabriel. ,,Did you have your breakfast?" Gabriel only nodded.

Niriga smiled and she released Mordred. He walked over to his two plates near fridge. One was full with water and second was full with meat.

Gabriel looked at his adopted daughter how is she eating her breakfast. Sad smile spread across his lips. It's good that she don't know what she's doing at night.


	2. Outlaws and Samurais are always the best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niriga meet one outlaw, one samurai with a bow and one overprotective cyborg samurai.

Niriga was walking on the streets with a purse around her left shoulder and her Katana was in her right hand.

,,Are we there yet?" Whined Mordred. Niriga rolled her eyes. Mordred is an anxious dragon and he always hates that some trip last too long. For him obviously. Even fifteen minutes is too long.

,,No, we are not there yet. Another ten minutes of walk." Answered Niriga and she positioned her purse better.

,,Argh! It's killing me!" Mordred growled and Niriga plunked Saya into near by wall. ,,At least you are not walking. I always do the walking and you are laying comfortably in your dimmension."

,,Humpf!" That was the only thing that Mordred said. Niriga smirked because she knew that after this Mordred can't argue with her because it's true.

Niriga walked another five minutes in silence and after that Mordred spoke again. ,,Why Gabriel sent you? Why not Amélia?" Niriga sighed. She always tell him the same answer. ,,Because Reaper and Widowmaker went on a mission and I'm the only one who is always home."

,,It starts boring me that we are always the ones that must get groceries." Mordred sounded that he had a growl in it. Niriga smirked. ,,At least I'm not grounded."

She felt vibration in her Katana and Saya and that meant that Mordred is shifting. ,,What's wrong?" She asked gently because Mordred is always soft in this state.

,,Did he tell you?" He asked softly and he sounded like that he's uncomfortable. ,,Who? Gabriel? What did he suppose to tell me?" Niriga asked softly and she turned around a corner.

,,That.... you're adopted." Niriga blinked. So he knew all along? ,,Yes. In a form of letter. To my tenth Christmas. I took it rather calmly and then we were cuddling and nuzzling a whole week." Both of them starts laughing softly at the memorie.

Mordred then sighed. ,,Ah, he's still trying to be a great father. Even now." Niriga sighed. ,,Yes. He's trying."

She walked around a flower shop and noticed a cowboy like looking man. He was holding his belt and Niriga noticed that he has a two revolvers and a robotic arm.

,,Dang it! I'm standin' here over an hour and I can't still find a perfect flower!" He cursed and what Niriga could hear he was chewing on a cigare.

,,Excuse me?" She said softly but he still heard her. He looked at her and Niriga notoced that big cigare. He was also really handsome.

,,What kind of flower do you searching for?" Niriga asked softly and she felt a strong vibration from her Katana. Mordred was growling.

He shook his head. ,,I really don't know. It's for my love interrest." Niriga nodded. ,,Uh-huh. And where is she from?"

That man blushed. ,,Not ,she' but ,he'." Niriga covered her mouth with her left. ,,A-Apologies I-" That man cut her with a gesto with his robotic arm. ,,That's ok. You didn't know."

Niriga nodded. ,,And... where is he from?" That man was still blushing. ,,From Japan." Niriga nodded in understatement and grabbed his normal arm.

She dragged him inside the flower shop and they stopped in front of the saleslady. When she saw them she smiled. ,,Oh, Niriga! It is really great to see you. What it will be today?"

,,Not for me today but for him." She pointed at the cowboy. ,,Do you have any Japanese flowers?" Niriga asked.

Saleslady nodded and pointed at the back of the shop. ,,Yes. They are at the back but I have only few." Niriga smiled. ,,Thank you."

She starts dragging him at the back of the shop and they stopped in front of the Japanese flowers. There were only three kinds. One was beautifuly shaped and red. Second was shaped into a star and was white and pink. Third looked like a flower bush and was white and blue.

Niriga let go of his arm and pointed at the flowers. ,,There you go." He nodded and his interrest caught the red flower. He pointed at it. ,,This one's beautiful."

Niriga looked at it. ,,Their name is Camelia. Flowers without smell." That man blinked. ,,That exists?" He stepped to it and smelled it. He stepped back. ,,Yeah. It exists."

Niriga chuckled and pointed at the star shaped flowers. ,,Their name is Daphne. They look nice even smell nice." He stepped to it and smelled them. He smiled. ,,I'll take them."

He took them and now Niriga noticed that they are the last. He was really lucky though. ,,Dang it." She heard him curse and he was desperately searching in his pockets.

She walked to him and petted him on his shoulder. ,,Not enough money?" He looked at her with desperate eyes. She chuckled and opened her own purse. She positioned her Katana between her thights so she didn't have to lay her down. Mordred was still growling.

Niriga gave the money to the selslady and he took the flowers. They walked out of the flower shop. ,,Thank you.I owe you money." Niriga waved with her hand. ,,No problem and no you don't owe me money. They are for your love interrest aren't they?"

He nodded and extended his robotic arm to her. ,,I didn't tell you my name. I'm Jesse. Jesse McCree." Niriga took his hand and they shook gently with them. ,,Niriga Narigi."

He smiled gently at her. ,,I must be going now." They tell their goodbyes and they starts walking their own ways.

Niriga plunked Saya into the ground. ,,Can you stop?" Mordred growled even more. ,,I don't like him. There is something smelly about him." Niriga only rolled her eyes.

\----That morning in museum----  
Soldier, Symmetra and Genji woke up with moaning and groaning. They were sore all over their bodies plus their heads were banging.

Jack stands up and he took his arm because it hurted like somone hit him with hammer into that.

He walked to the shattered glass and an exponate where that weapon should be but only scratches were present. ,,Damn it." He cursed.

\----Overwatch base----  
,,That don't make any sense." Winston took his chin in thoughts. Mercy was bandaging Jack's arm because it was swollen and possibly dislocated.

He looked at Winston. ,,It makes a sense. A big one. Look at Genji." Jack pointed at Genji whom was laying on a medical bed and was on support devices. His injuries were on his armor but Mercy attached him just in case.

Zenyatta looked at Symmetra whom was also sitting on a medical bed but was far from others and has a turned back to them. She was rubbing her robotic arm gently.

Zenyatta levitated to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Symmetra looked at him swiftly and then she focused her atention into her lap.

,,Don't blame yourself. You did your best." Zenyatta said softly. Symmetra shook her head. ,,No, I... I was too weak... I didn't save others..."

,,Everyone is at blame, Symmetra." Jack stands up and walked to her. ,,We underestimated our enemy and paid a price for that."

There was a silence after that everyone deep in thoughts. Tracer was the first who broke it. ,,So, this Black Dragon, how's she calling herself, is master in Katana fights. And is imune to bullets."

,,And swords." Said Genji. Tracer nodded. ,,She can also summon a big black and red Japanese dragon." She then starts thinking again and Junkart limped next to her.

,,But what about the rest of her body? Is it too imune against swords? Or bombs?" He smiled because a plan formed in his head.

\--------  
Niriga was walking home with the groceries and purse in her left hand. Mordred calmed down and her Katana stopped vibrating.

When she wanted to turn around the corner she heard voices. One sounded like Jesse and the second was unknown.

She starts walking towards them and Mordred starts growling again. ,,What are you doing?" He asked. ,,I'm curious you know." Answered Niriga and she peeked around a corner. There was Jesse with samurai looking man and he was also handsome.

\----Overwatch base----  
Genji stiffened on the bed and he slowly sits up. He looked around and starts unattaching himself. Mercy dashed in there and stopped him.

,,No Genji." She said with a frown. He looked at her. ,,Sorry, but my Hanzo alarm is tingling." He unattached himself and jumped out of the window.

\--------  
Niriga was observing the scene before her. Both of them were blushing and that man was accepting Daphnes.

,,You look... c-cute like that... H-Hanzo." Jesse blurted out and he scratched his neck. That man, Hanzo, blushed even more. ,,T-Thank you..Jesse."

Jesse took Hanzo's chin between two fingers and tilted his head a little up. They start slowly leaning down and Hanzo closed his eyes.

Niriga blushed because she knew what would be next. Just a little more. Just a little.

Then a green flash and a foot landed on Jesse's cheek. Hanzo's eyes shot open and Niriga's eyes widened in shock.

Jesse flew back and landed on his back with a grunt. ,,What the?" Said Niriga with a whisper. Next to Hanzo was a cyborg with a green bio lights.

,,B-Brother..." Hanzo blurted out. That cyborg looked at Hanzo. ,,Lets go, Ani-ja." Hanzo looked at Jesse. ,,But..."

Cyborg stopped him with a gesture. ,,No buts. Let us return. Now." He start walking away. Hanzo remained here for a while and he looked at Daphnes and smiled at them.

Niriga starts walking away. ,,Ani-ja is a Japanese term for older brother." Mordred breathed out. ,,Impossible." ,,I'll ask dad when we get home." Said Niriga and she quickened her walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to write another OC from Overwatch and she will be an arch enemy of Niriga.


	3. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niriga will tell Reaper whom she met today and she change again.

Niriga quickly oppened the doors and shut them quickly again when she was inside. ,,Hey, hey, hey! You ok?" Asked Mordred. ,,Yes. Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Said Niriga and she hurried into kitchen.

She sets the bag on table and teached inside it. She pulled out few groceries and put them where they belonged.

Mordred let out a choked sound. ,,Hurk... Niriga... You're squeezing me!" He managed to say. ,,Sorry." Niriga said softly and puts her Katana on table.

She was now sorting groceries with both hands. Mordred released himself and jumped on the ground from table. He walked around it and stopped Niriga in mid move with a slight tug on her shirt.

She looked at him and noticed Mordred's sad eyes. She set the groceries on chair and she knelt down. Mordred layed on his stomach a puts his head on Niriga's lap.

,,Something is wrong. I can sense it." Mordred said softly and nuzzled Niriga's hand. ,,When I saw that man.. Hanzo and his younger brother... my chest started to burn so much that I thought I would actually flame up." She said softly and petted Mordred's horns.

He looked at her. ,,That could mean two things. First: Pressence another dragons. Second: You saw them before and you are not aware of that." Niriga nodded. ,,One thing or another it's an unending pain that's for sure."

Niriga looked him over. He was pretty small on his age. He was tall as her and was the same age as her. Fifteen years. Fifteen years since Gabriel found her.

Mordred got up and hepled Niriga up. They nuzzled each other for a while and then they were sorting groceries where they belonged.

After that they walked up stairs into Niriga's room. She sits on the bed and Mordred curled around her with a book in his maw.

She took it and opened it where they ended. She starts reading it aloud and Mordred was looking at the text. They were doing it like that for a while and it was one of the few activities that they both liked.

Both of them jolted at the doors oppening. ,,Niriga! We are home!" Gabriel shouted. ,,We are up stairs in my room, dad!" Niriga shouted back.

She heard him going up stairs and into her room. He oppened the doors and walked in. He sits next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

,,Did you get everything from the list?" He asked gently. Niriga nodded. ,,Dad. I met a cowboy looking like man named Jesse McCree. And two samurais. One named Hanzo and second was a cyborg. Do you know them?"

Reaper blinked few times. He looked like he was deep in thoughts. He then grabbed her at both shoulders. ,,Do not talk with them. OK? Just ignore them. Whenever you see them, just ignore them. Do you understand?" He shook with her gently with each sentence.

Niriga was confused. Jesse didn't looked like he wanted to hurt her or anything and he was a cool man. ,,Dad but... why?" She asked softly.

Gabriel didn't answered her but hugged her. Tightly. ,,Dad?" Niriga was suprised. She hugged him back and Reaper nuzzled her. ,,Just... stay out of their reach."

\----Overwatch base----  
Jesse waa rubbing his sore cheek and jaw. He knocked on the door from medical room. Mercy oppened the door and looked him over. ,,What is troubling you, cowboy?"

,,Do you have some ice?" Asked Jesse. Mercy jerked with her head to follow her. She walked to the fridge oppened it and pulled out an ice.

,,Thank you, Mercy." Jesse took it and pressed it to his cheek and jaw. He sighed when it eased the pain away.

,,I'm gonna guess. Genji again?" Mercy put her hands on her hips. Jesse nodded and Mercy sighed. ,,Why are you flirting with Hanzo, anyway." She pulled him towards sofa and they sit on it.

,,He's..." Jesse was trying to find the right words. ,,Attractive, handsome, he's cute when he's blushin', his skills are something amazing and..." Jesse literally melted on the couch.

Mercy chuckled and shook her head. ,,Simply put, he's perfect." Jesse nodded. ,,Yes. Yes, he is." Jesse smiled atvthe image of blushing Hanzo.

\---------  
It was just 5:00 PM but Niriga was yawning like it was midnight. She was glad that she ate dinner.

She showered herself and Mordred and changed into pajama. She climbed into her bed and Mordred curled on the ground.

Reaper came into Niriga's room and sit on her bed. He tucked her and leaned down. ,,Good night, sweetheart." He pushed away his mask and kissed her on her cheek.

Niriga and Mordred were alredy asleep and Reaper smiled. He pushed back his mask and stand up. He looked at Niriga obe last time and closed the door.

The sun was slowly but surely falling. When it dissappiered and first stars exposed themselves Niriga oppened her eyes. But they weren't brown but red.

Black Dragon sits on the bed and looked at her Katana laying on the ground. She got up and grabbed it. She oppened the window and jumped out.

She landed on the ground and start running towards her goal. Reaper and Widowmaker were watching her from a distance. ,,Do you think we can stop her?" Asked Amélie. Gabriel shook his head. ,,No."

Black Dragon jumped on the roof and was jumping on the others. It looked like her feet barely touched the ground.

,,Do you know where you are going?" Asked Mordred. His voice was deep and old. ,,Of course I do." Answered Black Dragon.

She jumped from the roof so high that she jumped over three roofs in total. She landed right next to goldsmith's and silversmith's.

She stands up and walked to window display. She looked over the necklaces, rings and stuff. ,,Hmm. I like these. And Amélia have birthday tomorrow."

Black Dragon walked to the doors and extended her arm towards them. A black mist start floating towards them and it fidled with the lock.

An unlocking sound reached Black Dragon's ears and she oppened them. ,,Find what could be good, Mordred." She released Mordred and he flew up.

Black Dragon stepped in and she closed the doors behind her. She watched Mordred's large and long body with scars flying and swirling around and searching for perfect jewelry.

She leaned against a wall and her eyes were ticking around the shop. She sensed somone but she coudln't make out who it was.

She focused on her right and waited for any signs of movements. And when it hit she pushed herself of the wall and jumped.

She tackled somone from the air and both of them hit the ground. Mordred looked at them with his mouth full of jewelry.

Black Dragon start hitting that person into face and she was sure that she hit a metal few times. Mordred looked at the other person and growled.

She stopped hitting that person and straightened her sitting position and set her hands down. She heard a footsteps with light clicking.

,,Get of Pharah." Said that oddly familiar voice. A cold flame start burning inside Black Dragon and she placed her hand on her heart.

She stands up and Pharah coughed and rolled on her side. Black Dragon clapped and Mordred tackled him to the ground.

Black Dragon grabbed Pharah and was dragging her into the darkest room. Mordred was holding arms of that man and was still growling.

\-------  
Black Dragon was sitting on the roof of the goldsmith's and silversmith's. Pharah's armor was bwhind her and few strings of blood was on it.

Mordred landed behind Black Dragon and sets the jewerly into her lap. Black Dragon brough it closer and sighed.

,,Did you hurt him?" She asked and Mordred layed on his belly. ,,No. I knocked him unconsious as you ordered." Answered Mordred and he looked at the stars. But Black Dragon coudln't shake that cold flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a full chapter so I will post a whole Black Dragon chapter next.


	4. The Longest Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some members of Overwatch encounter Black Dragon.

Jesse moved into a sitting position and rubbed his sore neck. His head hurt like somebody hit him with a tail. Well, somebody did.

He looked around but he coudln't find any traces of Black Dragon or her dragon or... Pharah. ,,Pharah!" He called out and wanted to stand up but froze when he heard light footsteps.

,,I'm here Jesse, no need to worry." She said softly and both of them sits down. ,,You OK?" Asked Jesse. ,,My face is probably bruised and I have few scratches on me." Answered Pharah.

Jesse nodded. ,,Before the team arrives how can we catch up with them?" ,,We can't fly because she took my armor for some reason." Pharah hissed when she touched her wound.

,,Promise me you won't tell this to anyone." Jesse shifted. Pharah placed her hand on her heart. ,,If it's anything I won't tell."

,,OK. When I wanted to shot her I felt an oddly familiar pressence." ,,Wait. Like you met her before?" Pharah shifted to look at Jesse.

,,Yes. It was the same pressence yet somehow different." Said Jesse. Pharah nodded. ,,Strange. Really strange."

They fell into a silence until Jesse spoke again. ,,Do you have any clothes on you?" Pharah chuckled. ,,Yes. Shirt and trousers. It would be too uncomfortable without anything under that armor." She sounded amused.

\-------  
Both Black Dragon and Mordred stiffened because they felt pressence of somone else. She put away the jewerly and hid it with that eagle armor.

Both of them leapt from the roof and Mordred changed into Katana. Now she sensed them. There was more of them.

,,Pst. What are you lookin' at?" Black Dragon swinged at somone but that person quickly dissapiered. She blinked and she saw him just in time to jump back from the hammer.

,,Open fire!" Shr recognised that voice. Morrisson. She start reflecting tha bullets but a soundwave sent her flying to the side.

She rolled and got on her legs in a fashion. She growled and looked over that man with a weird gun. ,,Aw, yeah. Did you feel the beat drop?" He twirrled with his gun.

She looked up and fodged that hammer guy. ,,Impressive. What is your name?" Black Dragon rotated with her Katana and leaned on it when she put it on the ground.

,,The name's Reainhardt. And we know about you Black Dragon." He answered with a hidden growl in it. ,,I'm flattered." She smirked and attacked.

She hits him twice with her fists into his head and then kicked him. Then she was delivering punches into his stomach and she lifted him from the ground.

Everyone's mouth fell open. ,,She...she..." Tracer pointed finger at her. ,,I...I...." Lúcio was literally stunned. ,,I knew she was wird but this..." Jack lowered his gun a little.

When Reinhardt was stunned she took his hammer which he dropped and hits him into his jaw. He flew up a few meters and his team members were watching him as he flew up and as he fell with hanging jaws.

Black Dragon dropped his hammer on him and picked up her Katana from the ground. ,,So. Who's next?" She asked with a smirk.

,,Shimada brothers, now!" Yelled Morrison. Black Dragon looked into her left and saw Genji and a samurai with a bow.

And that cold flame was reborn again. But it struck her with a bigger force than the first one. It was strange.

Genji jumped down and their Katanas met. ,,We meet again." He said. ,,Indeed." Black Dragon's gentle voice run shivrr down Genji's spine but he ignored it and both of them were addeding pressure.

 

They jumped back and immediatly everyone opened a fire. Everyone exept Hanzo and Reinhardt. Hanzo was focusing with his arrow to have a clear shot.

Black Dragon was dodging, reflecting and blocking attacks from Morrisson, Genji and two unknown warriors.

But the cold flame remained and it was getting stronger and stronger. She must get that arrow man out of the field.

She summoned Mordred and he flew up. ,,Take care of them! I'll take care of the man with a bow!" ,,Understood." Mordred flew down and spit fire with a roar.

Hanzo shot the arrow when she wasn't looking but to his suprise she catched it and broke it. She tossed it aside and in blink of an eye she was near Hanzo.

She grabbed his bow and tossed it aside. ,,Please. Don't do it." It suprised Hanzo how gentle and soft her voice was.

,,That man. Jesse. If something happened to you he would never forgive himself nor your brother. You have feelings for him don't you?" She smiled at him gently.

She whistled and Mordred returned to her. She sits on him and they were ready to flee Hanzo stopped him. ,,Wait! Shall we meet again?" Black Dragon smiled. ,,Yes. But in different circumnstances."

They took off and Hanzo watched how they are flying away. ,,Pharah's armor and the jewerly! It's gone!" Yelled Tracer.

Hanzo picked up his bow and was starring into the distance and then it struck him like a bolt. ,,Jesse!" He start running towards the goldsmith's.

\------  
,,Jesse! Pharah!" Both of them looked at Hanzo. ,,Oh, hi." Said Jesse. ,,Are you two alright?" Asked Hanzo.

,,Yeah." Both of them answered. Hanzo nodded. ,,Let us return." When he heard theyr painful moans and groans he walked to them.

,,Let me help you." He supported them both and Jesse smiled softly and watched Hanzo's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Dragon is aware of her split personality but Niriga not.


	5. Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker and Niriga encouter somone.

Reaper and Widowmaker were struggling against the bonds that were holding them tightly in mid air.

A person came out of the shadows and her purple eyes were glowing. She reached her fingers towards her mouth and covered them in acid.

She reached the fingers towards their faces and they tried to escape them. But it was no use. ,,No. No. No. No!" Both of them yelled.

\------  
,,Amélie? Amélie!" Widowmaker blinked and focused on Niriga. ,,You zoomed out. Here." She looked at the small gift. ,,Happy birthday." Niriga said with a smile.

Amélie snatched it away from her and walked into her room. Niriga sighed and Gabriel placed his hand on her shoulder.

,,Don't be sad. You know her." Gabriel sad softly. Niriga smiled a little. ,,Is it ok, if she's like older sister to me?" ,,Of course."

\------  
Amélie opened the gift and smiled. It was a silver necklace with diamonds. She placed it into a drawer in a night stand where she is keeping all gifts from Niriga.

She sits on her bed and took a picture. On it there was Gabriel, her, Niriga and a brown haired man around twenties.

She sighed and placed it back on night stand. She looked at walls where drawings from Niriga were hanging. They thought that she throwed them away but she kept all of them. Her younger sister drawed them after all.

\------16:00-------  
,,Widowmaker!" Niriga looked from her drawing at Reaper who shouted for Widowmaker. She came with a little resistance and looked at the big computer screen.

,,We detected a really strong signal in the forest. We need you to investigate it." Said Reaper. Widowmaker was on her way when Niriga stood up.

,,Can I come with?" She asked. ,,What?" Reaper, Widowmaker and Mirdred said all at once. ,,If it's only investigation I can come with. Besides I've never been in a forest."

Reaper start thinking. ,,Is there something I could convince you with?" Niriga shook her head. Reaper looked at Widowmaker. ,,Keep an eye on her."

She only waved and Niriga grabbed her Katana. They got on a roof and into a helicopter and they flew into forest.

When he heard the helicopter flying off he looked at the drawing. It was drawing of Jesse giving flowers to Hanzo.

\----Forest----  
Widowmaker has her gun ready and Niriga has her Katana drawn out. They were walking cautiously around and close to each other.

,,How far?" Asked Niriga. ,,Not much. We'll continue to walk on North." Answered Widowmaker. They continued to walk in silent until Widowmaker gave a gesture to stop.

,,Wait here." She continued to walk alone. ,,I have a bad feeling about this." Said Mordred. ,,You are not the only one." Replied Niriga.

When Widowmaker got there she nearly dropped her weapon. Niriga noticed it and hurried next to her and when she saw it her jaw dropped.

In the valley there was a big black and wrecked ship with a mud trail behind it.

They slid into the valley and walked to the ship. ,,Stay here." Said Widowmaker and she walked into the ship. 

Niriga leaned against the ship and she waited only a while until Widowmaker came out. ,,Amélie? What-" Widowmaker fell on her knees and grabbd her head. ,,Amélie? Amélie!"

\-------  
Reaper and Widowmaker were running trough wrecked city. ,,Did you found them yet?" A man around twenties asked.

,,No. Not yet. If you shot the team leader we woudln't be running around." Said Widowmaker and she sounded amused.

,,Sorry. Your daughter's beauty distracted me." Said the man. ,,Back off, Sam. She's only thirteen." Reaper growled dangerously.

The next thing they knew that they were pinned against a wall by webs and before they were blinded by them they saw a spider like woman.

\---------  
Reaper and Widowmaker were strugling against the bonds that were holding them tightly in mid air. ,,Make yourself comfortable. I rather like to play with my prey." It was a sedcive voice.

A woman in spider like armor encircled them and her purple eyes were glowing. She brought her pointy fingers to her mouth and she covered them in acid.

She start bringing them to their faces. They tryed to escape them but it was no use. She dragged her finger across their cheeks and make a wound.

\--------  
Widowmaker stood up and shook her head. ,,I know whom this ship belongs to." She said softly. ,,To whom?" Asked Niriga.

Widowmaker didn't answer only continued to walk out of the valley. ,,To whom belong this ship, Amélie?!" Niriga catched up with her and stood in her way.

,,I'm old enough to know how Sam died!" Widowmaker looked at her with unreadable expression. ,,Don't follow me."

Widowmaker start swinging from tree to tree. ,,Maybe it's still hard for her." Said Mordred. ,,It's been two years. Don't forget he was my friend too." Said Niriga and start walking in that direction which Widowmaker went. They didn't register purple eyes watching them.

Wgen Widowmaker touched the ground she prepared her gun. She saw few scratches on the trees and ground.

She walked cautiously and was looking around. That woman tackled her to the ground and both of them were rolling down a hill.

Both of them hit a rock wall and that woman flew slightly back. She got up on her spider legs. ,,Widowmaker. Small space." She said with a smile.

,,Too small, Spiderwoman." Widowmaker growled. ,,Oh? Are you still angry about Sam?" Spiderwoman took a few steps.

Widowmaker snarled and start shooting at her. Spiderwoman was easily dodging them and she jumped on trees.

She shot a web on Widowmaker's gun and she pulled Spiderwoman down and she hit the ground with a grunt.

Widowmaker changed her gun into a sniper rifle and the web was gone. She changed it back and start shooting at Spiderwoman again.

Spiderwoman was still on her spider legs and was easily dodging the bulets. She start spiting acid on Widowmaker but she was dodging them pretty easily.

She was running forward and jumped on a tree and from there she jumped on Spiderwoman. She pointed her weapon at her but from shooting distracted her falling rocks caused by Niriga.

Spiderwoman took the chance and hit Widowmaker into face with her spider leg. She stumbled back and get pinned to a rock wall by a web.

,,Sister!" Niriga shouted and runned to Widowmaker's aid. Spiderwoman hissed and looked at her but Widowmaker managed to manuevur her gun to shot Spiderwoman into back but she only managed to hit her armor.

,,I told you: Don't follow me!" Said Widowmaker when Niriga and Mordred tryed to free her from webs. ,,We are sisters aren't we?" Said Niriga.

,,Get this into your head. You are NOT my sister." Snapped Widowmaker. ,,Then why are you afraid? You are afraid, sister. I can see it in your eyes. And you're never afraid." Said Niriga softly.

\--------  
,,Hmm. No matter what I do to you'll never crack. Am I right?" Said Spiderwoman. Reaper and Widowmaker only growled at her.

,,That's what I thought." She said and she clapped. Two of her mens brought an unconsious man aroubd twenties with brown hair into the cell.

,,Sam?" Reaper said softly. The mens tied him up and rised him into the air. ,,Tell me what I want to hear or... Well, you know what happen to Sam. You are smart persons after all." Spiderwoman chuckled.

,,I left Overwatch before that." Said Reaper. Spiderwoman's expression changed and she start walking towards Sam.

,,He's saying the truth. We swear on our lives! It's the truth!" Widowmaker tryed. They start strugling against the bonds even more.

,,We'll see about that." Said Spiderwoman and released one of her spider legs. ,,Please." Their plea was unheard.

Spiderwoman hissed and rised her clawed leg. Then she swinged. Blood landed on the floor and silver ring with gold edges landed on the floor with it.

,,SAAAAAM!" Both Reaper and Widowmaker screamed.

\-------  
,,You're righ. I am afraid of loosing you." Widowmaker looked into theground and Niriga and Mordred looked at her.

,,Aww. A sister relationship. How sweet." Said Spiderwoman and she start walking forward. ,,Don't be here." Widowmaker said softly.

,,What?" Niriga asked. ,,RUN!" Widowmaker shouted and Mordred changed into a Katana and Niriga was running with him.

Widowmaker was pinned by another web and Spiderwoman cane to her on her spider legs. ,,Hmm. How sweet. You were trying to isolate your feelings because you were afraid."

Spiderwoman laughed. ,,I kelled Sam because it was fun seeing you sufer and because somone from Overwatch gave me a permission to kill him."

Widowmaker's eyes widened. Spiderwoman looked at Niriga. ,,It will be fun to see you sufer again." She hid her spider legs and start running on her two legs.

Widowmaker start struggling against the webs. ,,SISTER!" She shouted.

\-----Another part of the forest-----  
Morrison, Fareeah, Genji, Reinhard, D.Va and Jesse stopped and looked back because they heard somone scream ,sister'.

,,That doesn't sounded good." Said Reinhard. ,,And it sounded like somone is in danger. Lets go!" Said Morrison and all of them start running towards the source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out what will happen next in the next chapter. :)


	6. Unexpected help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last moment Overwatch agents save Niriga.

Niriga was running with all her remaining strenght. She was panting heavily and she could feel Mordred shaking in her hand.

,,Yes! Run away from me! This is how I like it!" Shouted Spiderwoman and she laughed. ,,She's insane!" Shoutwd Mordred. ,,How do you know?"

Niriga jumped over a fallen tree branch and hid behind it. She heard a footsteps that belonged to Spiderwoman.

She hissed and released her spider legs and walked over the tree branch. She took a few steps and then she stopped.

,,Hello, sister." Her face was in front of Niriga suddenly and she gasped. She jumped over the tree branch and start running again.

Spiderwoman laughed and watched Niriga. ,,How do you know I like to play?" She sealed her spider legs and runned after her on her normal legs.

,,We must hide somewhere!" Said Mordred. ,,Where?" Asked Niriga. ,,Try the ship." Said Mordred. ,,She'll definetly won't find us there." Said Niriga.

They runned into the valley and into the ship. When Niriga was inside she froze. There were tubes with bodies and they were in some sort of fluid that were preventing them from rotting.

,,Are those some sort of trophies?" Asked Mordred. ,,I don't know." Answered Niriga. They continued to walk further into the ship.

\-------  
Widowmaker was struggling against the webs that were pinning her to the rock wall. Her gun was stuck under the webs.

She was panting hard and her strenght was slowly leaving her. She screamed into the sky.

\-------  
Widowmaker and Reaper screamed as Sam was stabbed. Spiderwoman moved to them with her clawed legs.

They didn't struggle. They only watched Sam's body hanging limply.

An explosion ocurred and Talon soldiers marched in and they start shooting at Spiderwoman's mens.

She hissed and runned away. Four mens freed Reaper and Widowmaker. ,,It's all my fault. I coudln't save him. I coudln't save my son." Says Reaper desperately.

\-------  
Widowmaker was starring blindly into the side. ,,I'm so sorry sister. I shoudln't looked back." She said and stopped struggling.

,,Need some help here?" Widowmaker looked up to see McCree, Soldier 76, D.Va in her mech suit, Reinhardt and Genji.

,,Forget about me. Help sister." Said Widowmaker lowly. ,,Alright. In which direction she went?" Asked Morrison. ,,Just go straight." She answered.

,,Reinhardt and D.Va help Widowmaker to get out. Jesse and Genji with me." Said Morrison. ,,Roger." ,,Understood."

Soldier 76 with Jesse and Genji start running andReinhardt with D.Va were helping Widowmaker out. ,,These webs are extremely tough." Said D.Va.

\--------  
Niriga walked further into the ship and found more tubes with bodies. They were more and more violated.

She gasped when she saw him. ,,Sam?" She whimpered and walked to the tube while dropping her Katana. ,,Ouch." Mordred said softly.

Niriga fell to her knees and reached to the tube. She caressed it and tears rolled down her cheeks. ,,Sam." She said softly and placed her forehead on the tube.

Mordred released himself because he sensed somone. ,,Niriga." She didn't react. He grabbed her and tossed her on his back.

He start running deeper into the ship but no place to hide. And then he saw a room and ran in there. He closed the doors behind him and Niriga slid down.

She looked around and noticed a silver ring with gold edges. She picked it up and sit on the ground. ,,This belonged to Sam."

Mordred walked to her and inxpected the ring. ,,I'm so sorry." Niriga brought the ring closer to her.

The doors slid open and Spiderwoman walked in. Morded growled and shielded Niriga with his body.

,,So you found it." Spiderwoman chuckled and start walking around them. ,,You know. It wasn't so much fun when he was unconsious. But this will be."

She stopped in front of them and rised her clawed leg. Mordred start growling even more and was preparing for defending his frien but a cyborg with green biolights tackled Spiderwoman to the ground.

,,Are you alright?" Niriga looked up to see Jesse. She nodded. ,,Yes. Thanks." She catched the cyborg when Spiderwoman kicked him back.

Jesse and Soldier 76 start shooting at her and they managed to shot her into few places and pieces of armor flew off.

,,She's spitting acid and shooting webs!" Niriga managed to say before she, Mordred and Genji needed to dodge a web.

Genji pulled out his shorter Katana and engage her in hand-to-hand combat. Niriga noticed that Spiderwoman is grinning. 

,,Mordred!" She extended her arm towards him and that was enough for him to change into a Katana.

,,What the?" Soldier was stunned. ,,And I thouggt I saw everything in my life." Jesse grinned.

Niriga dashed on Spiderwoman and suprised her by cutting one of her spider legs. She collided her attacks with Genji and it seemed that they knew each other for a long time.

,,Now!" Niriga gave an order and she and Genji jumped back. Soldier 76 and Jesse start shooting at her and she don't have much choices than to dodge the bullets.

She somehow managed to jump forward and tackle Jesse and Soldier 76 to the ground. Genji and Niriga runned after her.

When they were outside the ship the only thing they saw how is she drilling her way into the ground. ,,No!" Yelled Niriga but they were late. Spiderwoman was alredy gone.

Jesse and Soldier 76 runned next to them and looked into the hole. ,,She's gone." Said Niriga and put the ring into her pocket.

,,Umm... Niriga Narigi." She extended her arm towards Soldier 76. He accepted it. ,,Soldier 76." ,,And my name is Genji. Nice to meet you." He said and both of them bowed.

,,Before they arrive. Jesse can I talk to you for a minute?" Niriga looked at Jesse. ,,Sure." He smiled at her and tucked away his revolver.

They walked out of earshot and they looked at each other. ,,So. How is it going with your love interrest?" She asked.

Jesse rubbed his neck. ,,His little brother Genji is protectin' him." ,,Oh. So you didn't talked too much." She said. Jesse nodded.

They heard heavy footsteps and they saw Reinhardt and D.Va with Widowmaker. ,,Sister!" Niriga runned to Widowmaker and both of them hugged. Everyone smilled at that.

But then something happened and Widowmaker start dragging Niriga towards the place where their helicopter was parked.

,,Sister, what's wrong?" Asked Niriga. ,,Thanks for saving us but we really need to go." Said Widowmaker and they continued to walk.

,,That was weird." Said D.Va. ,,Yeah. But what was more weird that I felt an oddly weird pressence." Said Reinhardt.

,,You too?" They looked at Morrison who climbed up with Genji and Jesse. ,,Pressence may be nothing. But I felt the same way." Said Genji.

,,What about you, Jesse?" Asked D.Va. Jesse shook his head. ,,I felt nothin'." That wasn't true. On most part he didn't want to belive that Niriga is a Black Dragon.

\------  
Widowmaker and Niriga were in a helicopter and they were flying home. ,,What was that all about?" Asked Niriga.

Widowmaker didn't answer her at first but when she saw her pulling out Sam's ring she didn't have much choices. ,,Spiderwoman told me that somone from Overwatch gave her a permission to kill Sam." Niriga was shocked. So much that she fainted.


	7. Dragons in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect much from this chapter because I can't write smut lately.

,,I shoudln't tell her that." Widowmaker sighed and looked at Niriga whom was sleeping in her bed.

,,Don't blame yourself. She would find out sooner or later." Said Reaper and he sits next to Niriga. He was carresing her cheek and he sighed.

,,I should go." Said Widowmaker and she left the room. Reaper didn't questioned it. He knew that she would feel bad.

If they payed more attention they could feel strong vibrations comming out of Katana. ,,Damn it!" Mordred was shifting and rolling.

,,It hurt! And the heat!" He was glad that Niriga fainted so she coudln't experience that. Mordred knew what it was. Heat.

And that meant he would change into his older self. And hell, it was a painful experience. His skin was getting thicker, his muscles were stretching and his bones were getting longer and stronger. His head and horns were stretchibg and growing and scars appeared on his skin.

Mordred growled. ,,She better find somone who she could have sex. She's always waiting trough the heat."

\-------  
Black Dragon opened her eyes and curled. Her whole body was on fire and she could feel her vagina twitch. ,,Damn, heat."

She cursed and stood up. She opened a window and jumped out. She never took Mordred with her because it could be worse with him.

She needed to get into her secret spot by the waterfall. But she didn't knew it wasn't secret anymore.

\------  
Genji was laying pn his belly in his bed and sometimes he would reach between his legs. He hated heats.

He needed to get out of the base before he would pin anybody against a wall and fuck him without mercy.

He got up and walked out of his quarters. He walked with his head bowed and he ignored the stares coming his way.

When he walked across his brother's room he heard moans, curses abd growls. He froze and placed his ear on it.

,,O-Ohhh... What has..mmhhm... gotten into you... H-Hanzo?" It sounded like Jesse. As an answer he got more moans.

Genji flinched away as it burned him. More reasons to get away because he could feel his cock bumping against its housing.

\-------  
Black Dragon was relieved when she finally got to waterfall. She took a few steps and took off her outfit.

She got into the water and sighed blissfuly when the cold water touched her skin. She start watering her skin where it coudln't reach and sighed again when she made herself comfortable.

\-------  
Genji was litteraly running. He wanted to be there as fast as possible. He needed the cold water to cool off his armor.

He was stunned when he saw her. Black Dragon was in the water naked and he could feel the heat radiating from her and that was the moment when his mind went blank.

He start walking towards the water and Black Dragon spotted him and dragged him into the water.

Genji leaned against the surface and Black Dragon nuzzled into him. Genji hugged her and took off his mask and placed it on the ground.

Black Dragon found her way between his legs and pulled away his cock cover. Genji moaned when it was finally free and he found his way down to her vagina. Then everything went blank.

\--------  
Genji groaned and he sits up. He noticed that he's in bed. But it wasn't his. He looked around and nearly fell from there. Next to him was Black Dragon.


	8. To know better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Black Dragon are having a talk.

Genji start panicking. He didn't know how did he get here or how long he has been out of the base. And more importantly where is his mask or weapons.

,,Relax. They are safe and are not damaged." Black Dragon suddenly spoke. Genji out of shock fell from the bed because he thought that she's sleeping.

When he hit the ground with *clank* she start laughing. It warmed Genji because it was full of happiness and joy.

She rolled and looked at him with a smile. ,,Are you ok?" She was smiling at him and her eyes were soft.

,,Y-Yes." Genji blurted out and he moved into a sitting position. She motioned with her head at something. ,,I'm still impressed it fit inside of me."

Genji looked down and blushed. His member was out of its housing. ,,How many?" He asked and was tucking it away.

,,Ten rounds at the waterfall and another five here. So fifteen in totall." She said and placed her hand on Genji's ankle.

He froze and looked at her. ,,F-Fifteen?" He coudln't belive it. Always one orgasm exhausted him. She nodded. ,,Heat can be suprising."

She reached for his hands and pulled him back into the bed. He didn't fought it not even when she nuzzled into him.

,,If you're asking where we are then we are in my room. Not in Talon of course." She chuckled slightly. ,,When I told my father about heats then he made sure that I would stay away from Talon so no one could take advantage of me."

Genji wrapped his arm around her. ,,Your father must love you." Black Dragon smiled. ,,Yes. Yes, he does and I love him." She looked at him. ,,And what about yours?"

He looked into her soft eyes. They weren't agressive or brutal how he saw them in battle. ,,He always focused more on Hanzo because he was the next head of the clan." Said Genji.

,,And what about you?" Her voice was softer than usual. ,,I lived a playboy life. He didn't show interest in me. Much." 

Black Dragon looked like she's thinking. ,,Do you know why your brother killed you?" ,,Because I refused to rule the empire with him." Said Genji and he tightened his grip on her but she didn't do anything.

,,No." She said softly. ,,No?" He sits with her and take her sholders into both hands. ,,What do you mean, no?" She tilted her head a little. ,,Your father told him to kill or he would do it himself. He made you..." She gestured all over him. ,,Savable."

Genji let go of her. ,,What? What do you mean?" He asked gently. ,,Where do you think he got his bruises? From training?" Black Dragon laughed and shook her head. ,,You are so naive."

Genji's hands went limp and his gaze unintentioningly wandered to her small breasts. ,,If you think you can play with them then the answer is no because you were playing with them when we had sex, shower and were walking here." She said and she sounded amused.

Genji blushed and covered his face. Black Dragon start laughing again and Genji hit the matres and curled into himself.

\----Talon-----  
,,Where is she?" Amélie was looking out of the window. ,,Maybe she went into her secret room so she could wait trough the heat." Said Gabriel.

Amélie looked at him. ,,It is so intense?" Gabriel nodded. ,,Mordred mated with few of our mens because we weren't paying attention."

Amélie's eyes widened. ,,You can't be serious! Are they hurt?" ,,Yes and no. They have only few scratches." Said Gabriel and he took his favorite book.

\-----Overwatch-----  
,,Where is Genji? I wanted to teach him something new." Said Zenyatta to Winston. ,,The only time I saw him when he was walking out." Answered Winston.

Zenyatta nodded. ,,Heats are more intense in this sesion." Winston nodded too. ,,Noticed. Hey, Jamison! Is it done yet!" He shouted at Junkrat.

,,Just a few improvements and it'll be perfect! And thanks for borowing me you lab!" Junkrat shouted back.

\--------  
Jesse and Hanzo were cuddling in Hanzo's quarters. They were delivering a butterfly kisses everywhere they could.

,,Wow, babe. That was something new." Jesse panted out. Hanzo didn't answered only hugged Jesse.

\----Secret room----  
Black Dragon dressed herself and returned Genji his weapons and mask. Genji watched as she was dressing with no problems.

,,It's magic. Do you know why have this?" She showed her uncovered fingers and 'v' like shaped neckline. ,,No." Genji said the truth.

,,I havebit because when I have the danger of swetting it'll stretch apart a little to allow air in and cool my body." She smiled.

,,I have a question. How do you know... about my father and brother?" Asked Genji and he turned his whole body to Black Dragon.

Her smile dissapiered and she looked sad. ,,Lets say that I'm here longer than everyone thinks. Only me but not my human part."

,,Wait. Human part?" Genji perked up at that. Black Dragon was suprisingly calm. ,,Do you seriously think that I would walk around like that?" She gestured at herself. ,,No. I have a human part that can be destroyed."

Genji got up and walked to her. ,,What do you mean ,destroyed'?" She leaned against a wall and crossed her arms. ,,If I release my true power I'd sacrifice my human part. I could release it right now but... that would hurt my father and sister."

Genji start rubbing her arms. ,,You care so much about others." He hugged her and whispered into her ear. ,,No wonder I fell for you."

Black Dragon's eyes widened and tears collected in her eyes. She hugged Genji and sobbed. ,,Thank you. Love you."

\-------  
They were walking on a road that was leading trough a forest. It looked like no one drove trough here in years.

,,Why do you keeping Jesse away from Hanzo?" Black Dragon asked. ,,I dislike him." Answered Genji.

,,Why do you pretend? If you'd truly disliked him you would act differently." She frowned. ,,Hey. Don't asume you know my after one night." Said Genji.

,,I'm not asuming." She walked in front of him. ,,It's because Hinamori." She said softly and Genji looked into the ground.

Black Dragon's expression softened when Genji looked at her. She could feel the pain even with his mask on. ,,Yes. It is. I don't want to see my brother suffer."

,,He's suffering when you don't let him fall in love. He was affraid to fall in love with somone and he finally does you won't let him. Please. Let them fall in love. Let them be happy. If you don't want to do it for them, then do it for me." She said and poked at Genji's heart.

He took her hand and placed it on his cheek. ,,I... I try. May I?" He reached for his mask and she nodded. He took it off and they were leaning closer and closer. They kissed passionately and soon pulled away.

,,We should return. Or they will be worried." Said Genji. ,,My sister mainly." Said Black Dragon and they continued to walk with their hands joined.

\----Overwatch-----  
Genji was whistling happily and everyone was giving a strange look. ,,Hey, love! What happened that made you happy?" Tracer asked and was walking beside him.

,,Something incredible happened." Said Genji and he sounded like he isn't paying attention. Lena laughed. ,,Hey, guys! Listen up! Genji has a girlfriend!" She shouted.

Genji blushed. ,,Wh-What?" Some of the members whistled and some of them were giving questions like: ,,Really?" Or ,,Who is the lucky girl?" Or ,,Will you introduce us?" When Genji had the chance he runned into his quarters.

\----Talon----  
Black Dragon climbed into her room and was met with grogy Mordred. ,,What happened?" She asked.

He looked at her. ,,I mated with few Talon's mens and now I feel guilty." She chuckled. ,,You do that every sesion."

She yawned. ,,I better go to sleep or I would witness myself change into my human self." She climbed into her bed and pulled a blanket over her.

Mordred came to her and layed his head on her gently. She cracked open one eye. ,,Mordred?" ,,Please. Let me sleep with you." He said and licked her hand. She sighed. ,,Whatever." Only few minutes before they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last chapter. I rwally didn't know how to write it.


	9. T.E.C.H.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch and Talon find out where Spiderwoman belongs to.

Niriga sighed as she exited her room. She walked into the living room and slumped on the couch and that caughed attention of one of Talon's mens. ,,Is something troubling you, my lady?"

Niriga looked at him. ,,It's just Mordred. He was pacing around the room and was.... angry. He didn't tell me reason."

He nodded. ,,I see. Do you remember... something that would made him angry?" He asked.

Niriga shook her head. ,,No. I don't remember anything. Maybe something from earlyer? I really don't know."

,,Everyone into main computer room! Now!" Reaper shouted from the catwalk. Everyone moved into the main room and Mordred came running and changed into Katana.

\----Control room----  
Everyone was sitting patiently and Reaper was putting a disk into a computer. He turned it on and a logo and name poped up.

The logo was an omnic hand holding a human heart. The name was T.E.C.H. 

Reaper came in front of the computer. ,,As you can see this is T.E.C.H. They are half omnics and half humans." Whispers could be heard around the room.

Niriga leaned to Widowmaker. ,,What? How is that possible?" She asked. ,,I wanted to say that Genji is the same but he's a cyborg." Replied Widowmaker.

Reaper pressed a keypad. It switched to Spiderwoman's bio. Some of the older members perked up.

,,Some of our older members know her. This is Spiderwoman. She is wicked psychopath that is killing for fun. She took one of ours. The best of us." Reaper's voice broke for a second and Niriga with Widowmaker lowered their heads.

Soldiers beside them placed hands on their shoulders in a soothing motion. Reaper took a deep breath and pressed a keypad.

,,As you can see her armor is robotic. A spider like. She can shoot web from her clawed hands and can spit acid from her mouth. She can swap into her spider form in a blink of an eye." Said Reaper.

Another person poped up. It was also a woman. ,,Her name is Techno. Nicknamed Arcee. She's a master in a sword fights." Reaper pressed a keypad. ,,As you can see she's wearing an black and pink armor and her pink and black sword called ,The Hunter' is wielded on her back." Also her hairs were long and black with pink hints.

,,Have you sometimes get the feeling of déja vu?" One of the soldiers asked. ,,Wait. You met her?" Asked second soldier. ,,Yes. A week ago. When I was on patrol." Answered the first soldier.

Another person poped up and it was a man. ,,His name is Tribal. He's a specialist on melee weapons and computers." When Niriga saw how he looks like she gasped slightly because she looked like Sam. ,,His blue armor is from an unknown materiel as the black undergarment. His focus is on his left eye and he never miss."

,,Why does he look like Sam?" Niriga asked. ,,I don't know. Truth to be told it's strange." Answered Amélie.

,,This one is pretty interesting. Her name is Lena. She's using two blades for fighting but she prefer a hand-to-hand combat." Then her form showed. She looked more like a human then an omnic. Her hairs were purple and her dress was purple and green. ,,This is her human form. She is able to armor herself from tip of her toes to her head."

,,She looks like a psycho." Said Niriga. ,,She is." Said Amélie. Niriga looked at her. ,,What do you mean?" Amélie bowed her head. ,,I encountered her once. She was laughing and lolling her tongue out the whole time." Niriga shuddered a little.

,,The last one is Charm. She's a bodyguard but we don't know whom. She's using shield and red sword in battle." Her body showed and Niriga blinked. She saw her somewhere. ,,Her armor is silver and blue and she won't hesitate to kill."

Reaper turned off tge computer and took the disk out. ,,Any questions?" No one spoke they only shifted in their seats. ,,You can return to your positions." He dismissed them.

When Niriga was leaving she noticed that Reaper is leaning against a table abd he's holding a photo.

\----That Night----  
Black Dragon was sitting on the roof and air was gently playing with her hairs. ,,Don't you even think about it." She looked over her shoulder to look at Mordred who was laying on his belly. ,,About what?" She turned back.

,,Giving him a copy of informations about T.E.C.H." Said Mordred and Black Dragon stood up. ,,You promised that you would stay out of my head!"

,,Sorry but I had no other choice." Mordred said calmly. ,,What do you mean ,no other choice'? Mordred, this is my life and I can fell in love with whoever I want!" Black Dragon sounded angry but at the same time sad.

She leapt from the roof and landed on her feet with ease. Modred sighed. ,,I was... only trying to protect you."

\-------  
Black Dragon inserted a chip into the computer and start downloading informations about T.E.C.H.

She needed to knock out guards in order to get here. And trust her. It wasn't a great experience. Most of the soldiers are her friends.

She downloaded it and took the chip out and changed into a black mist to get out quickly.

\----Forest----  
Black Dragon landed gently on her feet and looked around. ,,Genji?" She called out silently. ,,Genji are you here?"

,,Yes. Why did you called me?" He stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of her. ,,I wanted to give you this." She gave him the chip and he took it.

,,What is this?" He asked. ,,Informations about T.E.C.H. They are real danger for both Talon and Overwatch." Answered Black Dragon.

Genji noticed that something is off and he tucked the chip away. He cherished her cheek gently. ,,What is wrong?" He asked gently. She squeezed his hands. ,,Genji... I'm worried. What if they find out? Then we can't see each other again."

Genji hugged her and she hugged him back. ,,Then we run away. Start anew. We could make family." She smiled. ,,Family."

\----Overwatch----  
,,Where did you get that?" Jack asked. Genji scratched his ,head'. ,,Well... my.... contact gave it to me." Jack tilted his head. ,,A contact?" Genji nodded. ,,Yeah."

Jack didn't questioned it but something wasn't right. ,,Hmm. Very interesting." Said Winston and he typed something. ,,What is interesting?" Asked Tracer.

,,They are half humans and half omnics." Said Winstron. ,,What?" Symmetra stepped forward. ,,Half omnics? Then it'll be a bigger fun killing them!" Said Junkrat and Roadhog agreed.

,,Before killing do you think that we could make a peace with them?" Asked Zenyatta. Jesse shook his head. ,,Nah. From what I've read that they're psychopaths."

,,Do you think that... eh.... forget it." D.Va waved with her hand. ,,Think what? What is on your mind?" Hanzo looked at her. ,,Nothing. Forget it." D.Va smiled at him.

,,Oh, oh! Before I forget it. When Black Dragon show again take me and Roadhog with you." Said Junkrat with a grin. ,,Why?" Asked Fareeah. ,,Because my plan was completed." Answered Junkrat.


	10. Unkown yet known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Dragon is taken hostage by Tribal and Mordred with Genji must rescue her.

Black Dragon was jumping from roof to roof but she wasn't going back to Talon. She knew that when she get back she would need to explain everything.

She stopped on a straight roof and stretched her arms. She could use some stretching and practice because it was a long time since she done that.

She again stretched her arms and stretched them behind her behind her back. She then cracked her neck and rolled it.

She slid her hand down to her calf and her second arm extended above her head and tilted her body to the side. Her legs were stretched to a 'v' shape to acces her better standing. She did it on the right side.

Then she moved to her legs. She took tip of her left leg and pulled it up behind her and above her leg. She groaned when she felt her muscles stretch. She did it with her second leg too.

She shook it off and moved into a sitting position with her legs crossed. She placed her hands on her knees and joined her middle finger with her thumb. She closed her eyes and start meditating.

\-------  
,,Hey there little one." A seven year old boy with brown hairs and eyes leaned over baby's bed. The baby looked at him with curious eyes.

The boy smiled. ,,She's cute. Can I keep her?" A man with white skull walked beside him. ,,No, Sam. But you can play with her."

Sam gasped. ,,Really? Can I? Can I? Can I?" That man chuckled. ,,Of course." Sam smiled. ,,Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Master Reaper!"

Reaper took the baby into his arms and sits on the chair with her. Sam walked to him and Reaper pulled him into his lap.

,,Her name is Niriga." Said Reaper gently. Sam nuzzled into Reaper's shoulder. ,,When I grow up I'll protect her."

\-------  
Black Dragon opened her eyes and stood up. She sensed somone. ,,How long have you been observing me?"

She heard a footsteps that told her that the somone was in armor. ,,Long enough to make a strategy on how to take you down." That man was around twenties.

,,Tribal." Black Dragon turned around to face him. He looked exactly like on the bio screen. But she coudln't shake that familiar feeling.

,,Ah. So you got the informations." Said Tribal and he pulled out his gun. Black Dragon made a deffense stance and Tribal chuckled slightly. ,,You were always foolish."

He start shooting at her and Black Dragon must dodge the bullets because she don't have her Katana with her.

Tribal was extremely calm. He wasn't afraid or anything. And it looked like he know her. He always reloaded in moment she was in mid air.

Black Dragon didn't register Tribal switching weapons. She attacked him with her martial art skills and he didn't have problems blocking them.

,,So. You didn't learn anything new." Said Tribal. Black Dragon blinked and did a jump back. She jumped on her hands and from them on her legs. Big mistake. Tribal shot her with electric puls right between her boobs and she cryed out.

She collapsed on the ground and with a remaining blurry vision she saw Tribal coming to her a cherishing her cheek. ,,Forgive me." Was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

\--------  
In the distance Mordred focused on a direction where he heard Black Dragon cry out. He growled and used his super vision.

He saw Tribal taking Black Dragon somewhere in bridal style. He know that if he followed them like that they could take him hostage.

And he needed somone to go and rescue Black Dragon with him. And he knew that person. He flew up and took the right direction.

\----Overwatch base----  
Genji shivered when he felt his heart clench. He placed his hand on it and looked around. He was alone in the control room and the rest was sleeping on doing different duty.

He then felt something swirrling around his ankle and he looked down. He saw a black mist and slight fear consumed him because he thought that it was Reaper.

He reached for the mist but when he touched it felt like nothing was there. It squeezed his ankle and yanked it and he fell on the ground with a yelp.

He tryed to reach for something or for his Wakizashi or Katana but he coudln't find them. Like they dissapiered.

It started to drag him backwards and he was clawing desperately on the ground. When it finally pulled him trough the window he heard Mei and Angela calling out for him. ,,Genji!" He could see them trough the window.

Suddenly he was face-to-face with a giant black and red japanese dragon with glowing red eyes. ,,We meet again." His voice was old and he had a growl in it.

,,I-Indeed." Said Genji and Mordred placed him on the ground. ,,I need something from you." Said Mordred and he encircled him.

,,What do you need from me?" Asked Genji. ,,Do you truly love her?" Asked Mordred. ,,Y-You mean Black Dragon? Well... I...." Genji looked at Mordred's scarred body. 

Mordred looked straight into Genji's eyes. ,,Do you love her? Or was it lust for one night?" Something snapped inside of Genji and he grabbed Mordred's tail.

Mordred start changing into Katana and Genji's cyborg body start changing. His white armor took black color, his grey armor took dark red color and his green biolights changed into red biolights.

,,Genji! Oh my god." Mercy with Mei came running on the roof. Genji looked at them over his shoulder and his visor glowed. He leapt from the roof and Mercy with Mei gasped. ,,What was that?" Asked Mei. ,,I don't know." Answered Mercy.

\-------  
Black Dragon groaned and opened her eyes. Two lamps were glowing at her. She wanted to stand but strong bonds were holding her in place.

She tryed to struggle but her normal strenght left her. ,,You don't even have to try. I gave a strong serum that made you weaker." Said Tribal. In Black Dragon's ears it was a disorted voice.

He leaned above her. ,,Why are you holding me here?" She asked. ,,We want to know who you really are. And for me... you are here because I swore to your father." Answered Tribal.

He walked on a catwalk and to a console. He pressed a button and an electric pulse shot trough Black Dragon. She cryed out and pain pulse shot trough Mordred.

,,We must hurry. None of us will last long." Said Mordred trough bond. Genji didn't waste any time and he start climbing into the science building. He was faster and his reflexes were faster.

Genji jumped into the window and landed silently on the ground. He pulled out Katana and dashed towards Tribal. He pushed Tribal over the console and he destroyed it.

Electric pulses dissapiered and Black Dragon went limp on the desk. Genji looked at her and runned towards her. He freed her and took her into his arms. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. Genji rubbed her cheek. ,,Please. Wake up."

He heard footsteps. ,,You don't love her do you?" It was Tribal. Genji layed her back down and turned to face him.

,,What if I do?" Said Genji. Tribal shook his head. ,,No. You can't." Genji dashed towards him and Tribal blocked the attack with his gun. ,,No one can love her! Only me!" Both of them were addeding pressure but Tribal pushed Genji back.

He start shooting at Genji but he was reflecting the bullets. ,,I swore to myself and to Reaper!" Tribal bounced from the wall and jumped higher into the air. ,,That I'll protect her no matter what! I went trough the hardest training to grand it!"

He start shooting again and Genji was reflecting and dodging the bullets. ,,She belongs to me!" Tribal changed his weapon and start shooting electric pulses at Genji.

Genji was dodging them and Mordred helped him to get closer to Tribal. He changed into a black mist and tackled him to the ground. 

,,She do not belong to anyone. She only belong to herself." Said Genji and he wanted to deliver a blow but Tribal blocked it.

He kicked Genji off of him and both of them quickly stood up. Genji took the upper hand and start attacking. Tribal was blocking his attacks but it wasn't that easy.

,,Now, Genji." Mordred gave Genji his strenght and he kicked Tribal. He flew back and into an old boxes.

Genji tucked the Katana away and walked to Black Dragon. He picked her up and walked out of the building.

Tribal throwed away the boxes and stood up with his gun. He was breathing heavily with anger and he looked at the desk. It was empty. He clenched his gun and yelled out into the sky.

\------  
,,Master Reaper." Gabriel looked over his shoulder to look at Sam. ,,What is it Sam?" Reaper turned around and knelt on one knee.

Sam placed his hand on his heart. ,,I swear on my life-" ,,Wait. What are you doing?" Reaper tilted his head.

Sam took a deep breath. ,,I swear on my life and Talon honor that I will protect your daughter, Niriga Narigi, from any kind of danger."

,,Oh, Sam." Reaper hugged Sam and nuzzled him. ,,You are my son too. And I know you will protect her." Sam smiled and hugged him.

\----Overwatch base----  
Genji climped carefuly into the window from his room with Mordred's help. He layed Black Dragon into his bed gently and he sits on the edge.

Mordred was looking at them for a while. ,,What if I tell you that we are always somone else at the daylight?" He leaned closer to them.

,,I know and I do not care." Said Genji. Mordred was shocked and at the same time suprised. ,,How do you know?"

,,I am from the Shimada clan. Me and my brother can controll dragons as well. And I fell the same dragon when he is near." Answered Genji and he layed down and hugged Black Dragon.

Mordred observed them for a while and then he silently climbed on the roof. He was looking at the stairs and was thinking about how would both Talon and Overwatch would react if they would find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wakizashi- smaller japanese sword


	11. Maybe something more than a friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niriga will be one day in Overwatch.

Genji woke up at a slight tug on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and his visor onlined. He looked at Mordred who was looking at him with curious eyes. Genji then looked down at Niriga who was sleeping peacefuly.

Genji carefuly moved into a sitting position and swinged his legs on the ground. ,,What will you do?" Asked young Mordred.

Genji shrugged. ,,Probably I will keep her here one day and then she will return back to Talon with you."

Mordred blinked. ,,You want to keep us here? You are insane. What will the others say?" Genji looked at him. ,,They will have no other choice than to accept her."

Both of them looked at Niriga who rolled on her back and rubbed them. She opened them and looked around. ,,Where am I?" She looked at Genji. ,,Genji? What... What happened? Wh-"

Genji wanted to tell her the truth but Mordred hit him into his calf bone. ,,Ow." Genji catched it and Mordred shook his head. ,,Don't." He whispered.

Genji looked back at Niriga. ,,You... we.... had an accident last night. You fell into unconsiousnes and I brought you here so you could rest." Niriga looked around again. ,,So. This is Overwatch base?" Genji nodded. ,,Yes." Niriga smiled and climbed from the bed. ,,Cool!"

Genji got up and walked to her. She was looking at souveniers from his home and she didn't stop smiling. Then her smile dissapiered and she straightened herself. 

,,What is wrong?" Asked Genji. ,,I don't have anything on me." She looked at herself. ,,And I don't think I should be walking around here like that." ,,We will think about something. Come." Genji took her around her shoulders and led her out of his room.

Mordred runned next to her and changed into Katana. ,,Impressive." Said Genji. Niriga smiled. ,,As I can remember he could always do that."

They walked into kitchen and there was alredy somone. Jesse and Hanzo. Jesse was cuddling with Hanzo's twin dragons and Hanzo was sitting behind a table and was sipping a tea.

Genji gently shook with Niriga. ,,Good Morning." She said softly. Hanzo and Jesse still heard her and looked at her. ,,Good morning." Said Hanzo. ,,Howdy." Jesse smiled and stood up. He walked to her and hugged her. Genji clenched his fists and twin dragons tilted their heads.

Jesse pulled back. ,,What are you doin' here?" ,,I.." Before Niriga could answer properly Mordred released himself and hopped to the side and the twin dragons hopped after him.

Hanzo and Jesse laughed softly. ,,Looks like they found a new friend." Said Jesse. They were sniffing Mordred and then they were nuzzling with him.

,,What do you want for breakfast?" Asked Genji. Niriga shrugged. ,,I would like a fruit tea and... bread with butter." ,,Good choice." Said Jesse and he walked to a tea bar.

He prepared her a tea and pointed to a sink. ,,Bread is in the box. Butter is in the fridge." ,,Thank you." She walked to the sink and pulled out the bread. She took a knife and in one swift motion she cut herself a slice of bread.

Hanzo coughed on his tea and Genji starred in awe. ,,How did you do that?" Asked Genji. Niriga shrugged. ,,I really don't know. I'm simply getting stronger with each day."

Hanzo looked at Genji who only shrugged. Niriga took the butter and placed it on the bread. Genji made himself a tea and Jesse placed the tea on table. Niriga sit on a chair and Genji sit next to her.

,,Are you protectin' her from us?" Asked Jesse with a smile. Genji growled and Niriga needed to calm him down. ,,It's ok." She said softly.

,,Good morning, loves! Oh, hello!" A british woman with short brown hairs came. ,,Hello." Said Niriga. ,,My name is Lena!" She smiled at Niriga. ,,Niriga." She smiled back. ,,Awww. She's so cute."

Niriga sipped from her tea and took a bite. Lena sits next to Niriga with her breakfast. ,,Why are you here, love?" She asked and took a bite. ,,Me and Genji had an incident and I fell unconsious. So he took me here so I could rest." Answered Niriga and she took another bite.

Lena nodded. ,,You should see Mercy if you're completely fine." Niriga stopped in mid move. ,,Doctor Ziegler?" ,,Yes, do-" Lena looked at her. ,,Wait. How do you know her name?" Niriga quickly got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. When Mordred saw her he flew after her.

,,What? What happened?" Asked Mordred. ,,Dad told me what doctor Ziegler did to him." Answered Niriga and walked into Genji's room.

She sulk into a corner and brought her knees closer to her. Mordred sits next to her. ,,What did she do?" ,,She's saving only those who she wants." Answered Niriga.

She heard a knock on the door and Niriga stood up. She walked to them and opened them. A girl barely ninteen year old stood in the doorway with a smile. ,,Hello. My name is Hana. I heard there's a visit. Can you play with me, please?" Niriga and Mordred looked at each other. ,,Sure. Why not?" Hana clapped with her hands and took Niriga's hand.

\----Hana's room----  
,,You are very good!" Said Hana. They are playing racing cars on PlayStation. ,,You are not bad yourself." Said Niriga. Mordred was laying behind them and was simply watching them.

They were playing over an hour because Hana wanted to beat Niriga. ,,Ha! I'm first again!" Niriga fisted the air in victory and Hana placed the controler down.

,,How are you doing this?" She asked. ,,Niriga looked at her and put her arms down. ,,I'm doing what?" ,,That you are always winning." Said Hana. Niriga shrugged. ,,Practice." ,,You have a PlayStation too?" Hana said with a smile.

Niriga shook her head. ,,No. I can drive a car and a motorcycle. I even have my own motorcycle." Hana gaped. ,,Wow. How old are you?" ,,Fifteen." Answered Niriga.

,,You are that young? And your dad bought you that? I needed to convice Morrison to even have my suit and another convincing to let me control it. And trust me. It was lot of convincing." Said Hana.

Niriga chuckled. ,,He know that convincing don't work on me. Yes, I needed to convice my father too but he gave pretty easily. I needed to be under super vision durring my trainings."

Hana layed on pillows that were made like sofa. Niriga layed too. ,,From what I'm hearing." Niriga looked at her. ,,Your father must be a great father." Hana looked at her and both of them smiled. ,,He is." Mordred hummed softly at the adorable sight.

,,C'mon." Hana stood up. ,,I need you to show my suits." ,,Suits?" Niriga stood up. ,,Yes. I've got more of them." Said Hana and grabbed Niriga's hand.

\----Hangar----  
Hana turned on the lights and Niriga gaped. ,,Wow. There's lot of them." Hana chuckled. ,,I know. And every single one belongs to me."

They start walking and Niriga was looking over them. There was a lot of pink ones but Niriga could see green, blue and different types. ,,This one is pretty."

Niriga pointed at a yellow suit with black stripes. ,,Oh. This one is special. I call him Bee." Said Hana. ,,I'm not suprised."

They climbed on him and sits on it. ,,Do you play often like that?" Asked Niriga. Hana shook her head. ,,No. I'm the youngest member of Overwatch. I used to play with Lúcio but Morrison is taking him on a lot of missions."

Niriga looked down. ,,That's sad." Hana looked at her. ,,Why?" ,,Because when you are playing you are getting new skills and experience." Said Niriga. ,,Really?" Hana positioned herself and was facing Niriga with her full body. ,,Yes. Dad told me and my friend to play a lot... you know... card games, computer games and so on. And when we entered a real trainings we knew a lot of stuff so we made it easier for ourselves." Niriga smiled at the happy memories.

,,Who is your friend? What is he like?" Asked Hana. ,,Was." Niriga's smile faded. ,,What?" Hana didn't understand. ,,He WAS my friend and guardian. He died two years ago. They murdrered him. Right in front of my father's and sister's eyes." Niriga said softly. ,,I'm sorry." Hana looked down.

,,It's ok. You didn't knew." Said Niriga. ,,What was he like?" Hana asked softly. Before Niriga could answer they heard rushed footsteps. ,,Hana! Stay away from her!" It was Morrison.

,,Why? What's going on?" Asked Hana. She and Niriga were confused. They slid down and Morrison yanked Hana to her. Behind Morrison was a woman in a blue eagle like armor, a big armored man with a hammer, gorila with glasses and Lena.

,,What happened?" Asked Niriga. ,,Shut it, Talon dog." Barked Morrison and Niriga blinked in shock. ,,What? Morrison she-" ,,Be silent Hana." Morrison barked at her.

,,How do you know?" Niriga asked. ,,I saw you on a few Talon's actions. And I must say. On your age you are good." Answered Morrison. ,,And what are you going to do now? Shot me?" Niriga put her hands on her hips.

,,More likely." Morrison let go of Hana and pulled out his gun. Nobody protested exept for Hana. ,,Jack no!" She tryed to stop him but he simply pushed her aside. ,,Before you are going to shot me, let me tell you something." Said Niriga.

,,Make it quick." Jack reloaded his gun. ,,Talon didn't any civilist in a past few years thanks to me. And... when my dad and sister witnessed my friend's and guardian's death.... that woman who executed him... somone gave her an order... from Overwatch." Niriga looked at their reactions. Hana was shocked but everyone else had stone faces.

,,Is it all?" Niriga nodded and Jack pointed his gun at her. ,,Morrison!" Somone yelled. ,,Jesse." Niriga whispered. They looked back and saw Jesse and Shimada brothers walking towards them. ,,What's goin' on in here?" They walked to Niriga and Genji took her upper arm.

,,You don't know? She's from Talon!" Said Morrison. ,,So what? You are going to shoot an innocent girl?" Jesse stood in front of Niriga and Hanzo beside him. Hana got past Jack and stood next to Niriga.

,,She's from Talon." Said Morrison. ,,You wanna end this? Fine. Today. At four o'clock. At ruined Overwatch base. Think you'll come?" Said Niriga with a smirk.

,,No." Genji breathed out and brought Niriga closer to him. ,,I'm never running from a fight." Said Jack and they leaft.

Genji hugged her and Hana too. ,,Why did you chalenged him?" Asked Hanzo. ,,He have a dept to pay." Answered Niriga and her eyes changed for a second.


	12. Knight vs Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niriga and Black Dragon encounter Soldier: 76.

,,Shh, Hana, shhh." Niriga was cooing like that over a hour but Hana won't stop crying. ,,H-He.. *sob*.... is.... going to... *sob*.... kill y-you." Hana hiccuped and leaned more into Niriga.

,,Dang it, girl." Jesse took off his hat and runned his hand trough his hair. ,,You shoudln't've chalenge him." Jesse sighed and sits on an opposite chair.

,,I must've chalenge him. He has a debt to pay." Said Niriga and she was moving with her hand soothingly on Hana's back.

,,What kind of debt are you speaking about?" Hanzo walked behind Jesse. Niriga looked at him with hatred in her eyes and Hanzo could swear they changed for a second. ,,Do you think that Morrison and Ziegler are telling you the whole truth?"

Hanzo and Jesse looked at each other and Hana finally calmed down. ,,W-What do you mean?" Niriga gave her a tissue and Hana blowed her nose.

,,Genji." Niriga looked at him with a corner of her eyes. ,,Hmm?" He has his back turned to them. ,,You are oddly quiet." Said Niriga.

Genji sighed and rubbed his neck and walked to them. ,,I am just thinking." ,,About what?" Asked Niriga. ,,About today. I am kinda nervous." Said Genji and he sits next to Niriga. Hanzo, Jesse and Niriga exchanged knowing looks.

\--------  
,,You can't be serious! She's just a child!" Mercy was pacing around the room and she was clearly angry. ,,You can't chalenge her! It's against all morals!" This time she was yelling at Morrison.

,,I didn't chalenge her. She chalenged me." Said Morrison calmly. ,,What's the difference?" Mercy stopped pacing and she looked at him.

,,A big difference. She chalenged me and I accepted it." Said Morrison and he start cleaning his gun. ,,That can't change the fact that she's just a child." Said Mercy almost in whisper.

,,And what's your point?!" Jack snapped and Mercy flinched at the outburst. ,,She's from Talon! Child or not I'm going to kill her!" Jack stood up and Mercy slapped him across the face.

Tears collected in her eyes and he clenched her fists. ,,You were my hero." ,,And what I'm now to you?" Jack asked softly. ,,Just a mindless soldier." She walked out of the room with tears rolling down her chins and Jack took off his mask. He placed it on the table and leaned against a window.

\----Talon----  
,,I'm worried." Said Amélie and she sits next to Gabriel. ,,Me too but heats can last a week if she.. don't mate with somone." He had a hard times talking about that.

,,Really?" Amélie looked at him. Gabriel nodded. ,,Yes. I can remember when she locked up in my room and she allowed only me in there and it was a week before it passed away."

,,Whoa." Amélie shifted. ,,I'm glad that I'm not a Dragon." Gabriel chuckled. ,,Everyone is glad."

\------  
,,I need to tell this to my father." Niriga took out her phone and called on a number. ,,Dad? It's me. Niriga." Then she was silent for a while. ,,No. No. I'm fine."

She started to getting nervous and it was obvious. ,,I challenged Jack to fight me." She smiled akwardly. ,,Uh. Morrison." She blinked. ,,Dad? Dad?!" She looked at the phone. ,,I think he fainted."

,,You think?" Asked Genji. Niriga sighed. ,,Alright he fainted. But better that than he would find out in the match." 

Genji sits next to her and brought her close. ,,Uhhh... Genji? What-" ,,Shush." Genji start rubbing her back and was playing with her hairs.

\----Wrecked Overwatch base----  
Talon's soldiers were standing in thronghs and Widowmaker, Reaper and Niriga were standing in front of them. Niriga's heart was racing and she thought that it would jump out of her chest.

,,They are comming." Said Widowmaker. Niriga and Reaper tensed up. They saw every Overwatch member comming towards them.

They stopped abd Niriga and Jack start walking forwards. They stopped in the middle and looked at each other. ,,Ready?" Jack tilted his head. ,,As always." Said Niriga.

She blocked his first punch in a last second and another punches delivered by him. When she had the chance she turned around and kicked him into his stomach. He stumbled backwards and growled.

Niriga wasn't wearing her normal clothes. She was wearing a Talon armor specialy made for her with gloves and her black armor boots were under her knees.

He punched her into her face and delivered a knee into her abdomen and punched her into her chin. She flew back with a yelp and landed on a rubble.

Morrison wanted to do something to her because he leaned over her but she grabbed his neck with her legs and yanked him to the side.

She got up in a break dance style and Morrison tackled her to the ground. Niriga gasped when he delivered a punch between her breasts.

Genji wanted to go in there but Hanzo stopped him. ,,No. It is only between two warriors." Genji lowered his head and didn't miss Hana hugging Jesse.

When Niriga saw an opening she put her leg on Morrison's chest and pushed him back so she could stand up.

She runned towards him and kicked him with both legs into his chest. He did a flip back and landed on his back.

Both of them stood up and Niriga charged at him. He catched her neckline and turned with her and she hit a rock wall with a gasp. Breath was pushed out of her lungs and she coudln't breathe.

She dodged a punch from Morrison and managed to catch her breath. She kicked him so she could think of something. And she did.

Before he could get to her she turned around placed her legs on the wall and jumped. She flew trough the air and above Morrison. She turned and landed into a kneeling position on one knee.

,,Your girlfriend is awesome." Said Jesse and Genji smiled. Niriga was blocking punches from Morrison and she gave him two kicks.

And then he did something no one expected. He pulled out his gun and switched it on missiles. Niriga jumped out of the way but the third found its target.

Niriga flew back and landed on rock rubbles. Hard. She hit her neck and head pretty badly. Blood gushed from her mouth and nose and she rolled into a space between two rocks.

She coughed and got on her knees and elbows. She nearly choked on her own blood and Talon soldiers must hold Reaper and Widowmaker.

Mordred gently nudged her side gently. She looked at him with heavy panting. ,,Enough with fair fight." He said and changed into Katana.

She grabbed it and managed to get on her feet. She pulled out her Katana and start walking towards Morrison.

He shot first bullet at her and she reflected it. He shot another two bullets and she reflected them again. Then Morrison start shooting and Niriga was reflecting the bullets. And then it hit. She got one bullet into the shoulder and she fell to the ground.

She groaned and clutched her wounded shoulder and rolled on her left side. ,,Niriga! Stand up!" Mordred sounded desperate.

Her head banged, her neck was extremely sore and her shoulder was sending painful pulses. ,,Mordred... I...." It was barely a whisper.

Morrison start walking towards Niriga. Everyone tensed up and was nervous. ,,Get up, baby girl." Said Reaper lowly. Widowmaker start bitting her nails.

Genji gripped Tsuka of his Wakizashi and wanted to jump into action. Hana was shaking and Jesse was gripping his Peacekeaper.

,,Release me." That voice was soft and gentle. ,,W-Who is it?" Whispered Niriga. ,,Release me." ,,I don't know how." Niriga watched Morrison and how is he getting closer. ,,Release me." Niriga looked at her hand and cut it with her Katana.

,,Time to kill." Mordred's voice changed into a deeper older voice. Niriga arched and opened her mouth in silent scream. Morrison stopped and everyone watched what is happening.

,,What's wrong with her?" Asked Widowmaker. ,,Reaper?" She turned at him fully. He was shaking. He was literaly shaking. ,,I know what's happening. It's a rare occurance."

Then Niriga screamed. Her normal scream lasted for a while and tgen it changed into a dragon's roar. Her body, hairs, clothes, and Katana start changing.

Her body was getting curvier, taller and slimer. Her hairs were getting slightly longer and straighter and red ends appeared. Horns started to grov and her teeth got slightly longer sharper. Her Katana changed in a blink of an eye.

,,Impposibble." Tracer breathed out. Every single Overwatch member was like frozen statues. Talon members were used to it but younger members weren't.

Black Dragon opened her eyes and they changed. She stood up and looked at Morrison with no emotion. Every belt that was on Talon outfit she tered them off and threw them away.

,,You." Morrison growled. Black Dragon barred her teeth in growl and then she start screaming. It was an inhuman scream and her eyes changed again. They start glowing red. Fully red.

Her tongue lolled out and she placed her hand on her right side. ,,Time to end this." Morrison pointed his gun at her and she dashed at him. She was fast. Faster than ever.

She grabbed him and smashed him into the wall. She grabbed him by his throat and start punching him. Hard. She was growling and shattering his mask.

She grabbed his jacket and throwed him. He landed on the rubbles and was rolling for a while. Black Dragon kicked him into his stomach to get him on his feet. She punched him, gave him a knee into his stomach and an elbow into his back.

Morrison fell to the ground and she kicked him again. He flew and flew trough rubbles. She jumped on him and squeezed his neck. ,,P-Please..." Morrison managed to say but Black Dragon tightened her grip. She was roaring and her eyes were glowing more and more.

Hana was shaking and her eyes were wide. ,,N-N-Niriga..." She whispered. ,,Niriga!" She start running towards her. ,,Hana!" Jesse with Hanzo runned after her.

Hana runned to Black Dragon and hugged her. ,,Hana! It's not Niriga!" Yelled Jesse. Hana was pushing Black Dragon back and away from Morrison.

Black Dragon was fighting against Hana and was still roaring. ,,Niriga! I know you're in there!" Shouted Hana. Black Dragon didn't react. ,,Niriga! Please, come back!" Hana hugged her more. ,,I know we just met but... I can feel that you're my friend! It doesn't matter that you're Black Dragon or you're from Talon! She's my friend so bring her back!" Tears start rolling down Hana's cheeks.

,,Hana....." A faint voice spoke inside of Black Dragon and she stopped fighting. ,,You know. For the first time I saw you.... you didn't looked like from Talon.... you looked like a normal girl.... and when I was speaking with you.... happyness was flowing from you and it made me happy too... but.. I coupd saw that you wanted a real friend and.... understanding.... for you... and your family..." Hana looked at Black Dragon with teary eyes and a small smile. ,,And I... want to give you understanding."

,,Hana!" Niriga screamed and Black Dragon tilted her head to sky. A black mist start flowing away and Hana was hugging Niriga. ,,Hana." Niriga spoke softly with a smile. Hana smiled and hugged more.

Some Talon and Overwatch members relaxed at the sight and some even smiled. Niriga suddenly tensed and Hana pulled away. ,,Niriga, what's wrong?" Niriga opened her mouth and blood start flooding from her eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

Niriga collapsed but Hana managed to catch her. ,,Mercy! MERCY!" Hana yelled. ,,Oh, no." Said Reaper and everyone runned to them.


	13. Second persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niriga has a talk with her second self.

Mercy was walking quickly towards her target. Her face was without emotion and she was giving a cold shoulder to everyone.

,,Gabriel." She said when she saw him. ,,I'm not using that name anymore." Reaper crossed his arms at his chest. ,,You know what it was." Mercy stomped in front of him. ,,I don't know what you're talking about." Reaper made a sigh. Mercy frowned. ,,I saw your reaction. You know what was that heavy blood loss and her red glowing eyes." ,,What if I do?" Reaper said softly. ,,Talk." Barked Mercy.

\----Med. room----  
Niriga was laying unconsious on the bed because of the heavy blood loss. Mordred was curled around her sleeping.

,,Can you hear me?" Said that gentle voice from before. Niriga didn't react at first. ,,Can you hear me?" That voice spoke again.

Niriga's eyes shot open but she wasn't in the hospital anymore. She was in space like looking place where meteors and islands were floating.

,,Where Am I?" Niriga said softly. ,,In my world." A woman appeared from a black mist. She was slim with curves, black hairs with red ends, horns like japanese dragons have them, red glowing eyes and black lips. Her 'v' shaped neckline was to her belly. The rest of her body was in the black mist.

,,Who are you?" Asked Niriga. ,,I'm you." Answered Second persona. ,,Why Am I here?" Asked Niriga. Second persona smiled and grabbed her wrist.

They start floating towards an island with japanese culture on it. They stopped in front of it and a mist rised from it. It created some sort of vision. ,,I've been here since the beginning."

It showed a woman with black hairs and in a red dress. ,,Just watch and I tell you something to it. Her name is Hinamori. She was Hanzo's fiancé." Said Second persona.

Hinamori was walking towards a room. She opened the room and an eight year old girl with black short hairs came running and hugged her. Hinamori laughed softly and hugged her back. ,,Hinamori coudln't have childs but Hanzo still loved her. They were happy with each other and when they found Misaki on the streets they got more happy."

Hinamori and Misaki pulled apart and smiled at each other. They start walking hand-in-hand towards another room and when Hinamori opened it Misaki runned in. ,,Good morning, daddy." She hugged young Hanzo and he hugged her back.

Hanzo has a black long hairs and he was younger. Genji has a green hairs and both of them were sitting on a wooden ground behind a table with a food and tea. 

They pulled apart and Misaki bowed. ,,Good morning, uncle Genji." Genji bowed too and Hinamori walked in. ,,Good morning, love." Said Hanzo and Hinamori and they kissed. They chuckled slightly when they heard disgusted noises from Genji and Misaki.

Hinamori sits next to Misaki and all of them bowed. ,,Enjoy your meal." Then it whitened out. ,,The day went pretty normal. Daily training and walk around the park. Until before dinner.

It showed Hanzo walking towards Misaki's room. He stopped in front of it because it was dark in there. ,,Maybe they want to make fun of me." Said Hanzo and opened the doors. His and Niriga's eyes widened in horror.

Hinamori and Misaki were laying in a pool of blood and Hinamori's arm was extended to Mikasa as to caress her one last time. Hanzo screamed and he fell to his knees. ,,Ani-ja! What-" Genji and few guards came running in and they gasped in horror.

The vision whitened out and Second persona looked at Niriga whom was crying. ,,Who could do such a thing?" Second persona shrugged.

Then it showed sonething again. Hanzo was sitting on a wooden floor and his father in front of him. ,,Hanzo." Hanzo didn't even flinch. ,,In the sake of the Empire you are going to kill Genji." Said his father. ,,No..." Whispered Hanzo. ,,What?" ,,No." Hanzo spoke more clearly. His father clenched his fists and rose on his legs. He yanked Hanzo by his hairs and was yanking him back and forth. ,,You will do as I say!" He then smashed Hanzo into the ground. ,,You ate going to listen you ungrateful brat!" He delivered a punch with every word.

It then cleared and the mist dissapiered. ,,Hanzo didn't have much choices. His father would do it himself and he coudln't allow that." Said Second persona.

Niriga nodded. ,,And what about Jack and Gabriel? What happen to them?" Second persona barred her teeth. ,,Are you sure they are telling the truth? Let me show you then." Second persona leviated closer and squeezed Niriga's neck.

\----Overwatch base-----  
,,Niriga is gone!" Mercy dashed into the room. ,,What?!" Both Reaper and Widowmaker said that. ,,I wanted to check on her but when I walked in there she was gone so was Mordred!" Mercy start shaking. Reaper hummed. ,,I was afraid that would happen." ,,What would happen?" Mercy looked at him. Reaper didn't said anything he was only starring at her.


	14. Insanity, Psychopathy, Captivity

Reaper was studying his hands and was sitting in Angela's office. Everyone was searching for Niriga even outside.

Mercy carefuly walked into the office and closed the doors behind her. She walked to Reaper and placed a hand on his shoulder. ,,Did you find her?" He didn't looked at her. ,,I searched Hospital floor. Didn't find her there. Maybe the rest will find her." Said Mercy with a small smile.

Then Hana and Lúcio came. ,,Well?" Mercy looked at them. Hana shook her head and Lúcio bowed his head. ,,Nothing." Reinhard and Torbjörn came. ,,Searched seventh floor. Nothing." Said Reinhardt. ,,Searched fourth floor. She wasn't there." Said Torbjörn. Then the rest of the team came exept for Junkrat, Roadhog and Soldier 76.

Widowmaker slumped on the ground and Reaper burried his face into his hands. ,,Did you searched the roof?" Asked Mercy. ,,I did." Said Pharah. Genji was stiff the whole time. Maybe he was angry or sad or both.

They heard Widowmaker sob and they looked at her. Tracer and Winston came to her and Tracer sits next to her. ,,It's okay. We'll find her." Said Tracer softly. ,,Yeah. Maybe she returned to Talon." Said Winston. Widowmaker sobbed again. ,,If something happen to her... I woudln't be able to forgive myself... We alredy lost Sam we coudln't handle loosing Niriga." Widowmaker start crying for good and Tracer cooed.

,,Hey, folks! Something terrible is- What happen?" Junkrat and Roadhog came running and they looked at Widowmaker. ,,That's not important right now. What's terrible?" Asked Mercy. ,,Check out the news!" Junkrat grabbed a remote control and switched on the TV. ,,An attack occured in one of the buildings. Nobody know how many of there are or if they are taking hostages." Said the reporter. 

,,Do you think it's her?" Asked Mei. ,,Why do you think?" Tracer looked at her. ,,Since the battle with Morrison everything is weird. Speaking of which, where is he?" Said Jesse.

\--------  
Morrison and Zarya entered the building unnoticed by paparazzi or just some people passing by. ,,Thanks for accompaying me." Said Morrison. ,,No problem." Said Zarya.

They walked cautiously to the first doors. They opened them and gasped in horror. Blood was on the floor, walls and ceiling. Bodies and guts were scattered on the floor. Morrison and Zarya saw some things in their lives but this was too much.

They heard a scream and they start running. The scream came from a third floor and they prepared their guns. When they got there they froze in pure shock. Blood was everywhere, guts were even on the ceiling and bodies were cut to pieces and scattered.

Black Dragon was holding a woman's head and then she dropped her near the body. ,,Morrison. I know you would come." She said in a weird voice and turned to face them. Her eyes were black and she was covered in a black veins. ,,How so?" Asked Morrison.

Black Dragon laughed gently and took a few steps. ,,Because you are always at places where is murder." Her tongue lolled out. ,,What? What is she talking about?" Zarya looked at Morrison. ,,Less talking more fighting." Black Dragon dashed at them and Morrison blocked her Katana with his gun and sparkls flew to all directions.

Zarya wanted to shoot but she coudln't because she was afraid that she would hit Morrison. ,,If I kill you. Would anyone mourn you?" Asked Black Dragon. Morrison kicked her into stomach to get her back.

Zarya aimed at her and shot but Black Dragon dodged that. ,,You were more a dick than a friend." She said with a laugh. ,,I don't know what you're talking about." Said Morrison. Black Dragon smiled wickedly. ,,When you were taking that promotion, what did you think would happen?" ,,What do you mean?" Morrison and Zarya start shooting at her but Black Dragon was reflecting them or dodging them. ,,You tell me, boy scout."

Morrison froze at the nickname and stopped shooting. Zarya of course didn't and walked in front of him. Black Dragon laughed and was dodging everything.

Then she changed into a mist and was quickly on Zarya and that was the moment Morrison snapped and jumped at Black Dragon. They start rolling in the blood and hit the wall. He start hitting her and he thought that he was hitting bones.

,,Where did you get that nickname?" He didn't stop hitting her. She grabbed his fist. ,,He... and.. she.. told me everything." Black Dragon laughed and punched him. Morrison flew on Zarya and she catched him.

Black Dragon flew by them in mist and they grabbed their guns and run after her. ,,We must catch her before she hurt anyone." Said Zarya. ,,Yeah. When she punched me..." ,,Hmmm?" Zarya made a noise that she's listening. ,,I heard somone scream ,help me'." 

\----Second persona's world----  
,,Help me!" Niriga screamed and struggled against the chains. She was bound against one of the islands and Second persona floated to her. ,,Why are you screaming for help? Are uncomfortable? Do you need some pillows?" Second persona smiled at Niriga. 

Second persona looked different. Her eyes were black and she was covered in a black veins. Her horns were bigger and cracked and she has chains on her wrists and ankles.

,,Why are you doing this?" Asked Niriga. Second persona's smile dissapiered. ,,You don't know? After what I've showed you. You don't know!" Niriga flinched at the rise of voice. ,,I want to get rid of Soldier 76. He deserve it after what he did to Gabriel." ,,Revenge won't solve anything! It only make things worse!" Shouted Niriga. ,,Hush. You know nothing." Said Second persona and put a pillow under Niriga.

\-------  
Black Dragon was killing every soldier that came across her path. She bit one into the neck and tore it off. She was slicing everyone and reflecting the bullets.

,,Damn it!" Mordred bit at one of the chains but it didn't budge. In fact it only thickened. ,,Let us go!" Shouted Mordred.

Black Dragon laughed when she cut a head off. She was covered in blood and more landed on her when she cut five mens in half.

,,Oh my god." Zarya breathed out when she saw that. ,,She's out of control." Said Morrison and they followed the blood traces. ,,How are we going to stop her?" Asked Zarya. ,,I hope Junkrat's new weapon will help." Answered Morrison.


	15. Sanity, Purity

Black Dragon laughed when she killed another soldiers. More blood splattered on the ground and on her. Their bodies were scattered on the ground and Black Dragon was walking among them.

,,Oh my God." Zarya breathed out when she saw that. ,,She's out of control." Said Morrison and continued running.

Black Dragon smiled and twirled around but her joy was interrupted by bullets that flew past her. She growled and turned around. ,,Morrison." ,,Why she always tell only your name?" Asked Zarya. ,,Hell, if I know." Replied Morrison and both of them start shooting.

Black Dragon was dodging Zarya's pulses and reflecting Morrison's bullets. She smiled and changed into a mist. She tackled Morrison to the ground but Zarya pushed her off. They were rolling on the ground and stopped near a wall. Black Dragon was under Zarya and she was holding her neck abd wanted to punch her but Black Dragon put a foot on Zarya's chest and kicked her off.

Black Dragon rubbed her neck and stood up. She walked to Zarya and pulled out her Katana but Morrison kicked her to the side. ,,You alright?" Asked Morrison. Zarya nodded and stood up.

She grabbed her gun and shot at Black Dragon when she was standing up. She hit her and Black Dragon flew back and trough a wall with a grunt.

,,She's mine!" Growled Morrison and runned into the building. ,,Huh?" That was Zarya's only reaction. ,,Hey, where are you?" Asked Zarya trough comm. ,,Few blocks away." Answered Tracer.

Black Dragon stood up and Morrison wanted to punch her but she grabbed his fist and twisted it. Morrison cryed out and she kicked him out. She walked out and dodged a blast from Zarya. ,,Too bad I can't summon Mordred. He would take care of her."

She wanted to go at Morrison but a hook around her neck stopped her and yanked her to the side. She was face to face to a pig mask. Black Dragon bared her teeth and placed her feet on his belly. Roadhog tilted his head questioningly and she bounced back. She broke tha chain and start jumping away from him.

Roadhog looked at it and then at Black Dragon whom only smirked. ,,You broke his chain?! Now you're goin' to pay for that!" Shouted Junkrat and both of them start shooting at her. She was dodging it with a yawn.

Tracer helped Morrison up and Zarya joined them. ,,Is the wapon here?" Asked Morrison. Tracer nodded. 

Reinhardt charged on Black Dragon and swinged with his hammer. She grabbed it and throwed it with Reinhardt at Roadhog and Junkrat. They had no time to run away and Reinhardt landed on them.

Genji pulled out his Wakizashi and runned at her. He jumped into the air and did a few turns and then was falling at Black Dragon. She grabbed his hands and throwed him away. Genji turned and landed on his feet. Reaper appeared next to him. ,,She had a great oportunity to kill you." ,,So?" Genji looked at him and Zarya, Morrison, Tracer and Reinhardt were fighting with Black Dragon. ,,That mean..... Niriga is still fighting." Said Reaper and he start shooting and Genji was throwing his Shurikens.

Widowmaker was on the roof with her sniper rifle ready in case sonething happened. ,,Please. Don't hurt her." She said to herself.

Black Dragon made a battle cry when everyone surrounded her and she changed into a black mist. She flew towards Reaper and trapped him in it. ,,Dad..." It was Niriga's faint voice but still he could hear it. ,,Niriga." ,,Please, kill me. I don't wanna hurt anyone anymore." Niriga's crying image was shown. ,,Niriga..." Reaper dropped his shotguns and Niriga hugged him. ,,You promised that you would do anything for me. Then I'm begging you. Kill me. Kill me before it's too late." Reaper hugged her back with a sob. She smiled at him sweetly. ,,I love you, dad." ,,I love you too."

The mist dissapiered and Black Dragon jumped back. ,,Reaper, what-" Genji didn't finished it because he saw tears falling down from Reaper's mask. He then knelt down and start drawing something into the dust.

Genji joined others and prepared another Shurikens and pulled out Wakizashi. ,,We need to buy him some time." Tracer and Reinhardt looked at Genji and then at Reaper and back at Genji. ,,Why?" Asked Tracer. ,,Because he has a plan." Said Genji and start fighting with Black Dragon.

Reaper was drawin an ancient symbols into the dust mixed with blood. Widowmaker was watching him and ponted her sniper rifle at him. ,,I won't let you summon him." She said and wanted to pull the trigger but Junkrat's shout startled her. ,,Take cover!" Everyone hid behind something and Reinhardt jumped in front of Reaper and activated his shield and Junkrat pressed a button. His traps trapped Black Dragon by her ankles and she heard beeping. It exploded and Widowmaker flew away.

,,You just made her more angrier." Said Reaper and drew the last symbol. ,,Is that even possible?" Asked Tracer. ,,Probably is." Said Morrison and when the dust cleared they saw Black Dragon growling with clenched fists. Everyone start attacking her again.

Reaper clapped when it was done and the symbols start glowing red. ,,No!" Black Dragon wanted to jump over them but Roadhog grabbed her leg and smashed her into the ground.

Blood poured from under Reaper's mask and he coughed and some of them gasped and Widowmaker fell to her knees. ,,It's over. I'm going to lost her. Forever."

They heard a roar and everyone looked up a the sky and in the meantime Reaper collapsed on the ground. The roar sounded again and Black Dragon moved into a sitting position and clenched her fists. ,,Him."

From the clouds a four red clawed paws appeared and then a lower half of a dragon's face. He roared again and everyone must cover their ears on how intense it was. The dragon flew down and it was japanese dragon and he landed in front of Reaper. This dragon was bigger than Mordred yet the same with different horns. His body was covered in bigger and deep scars and pieces of skin and flesh were literaly missing on some places.

Widowmaker runned in front of Reaper becuse Reinhardt was literaly frozen in place. ,,No need to fear, young ones. I am not going to hurt you. But the question remains. Why did you summon me, my old friend?" The dragon looked at unconsious Reaper. ,, ,My old friend'? Who are you anyway?" Asked Widowmaker. The dragon looked at her with his red eyes and his head was also covered in scars even around his eyes. Widowmaker flinched a little under his gaze. ,,My name is Moriel. I am one of the great dragons that gave birth to Earth. You may say: I am Ying of this world. I am also responsible for creating Reaper." ,,You did this to him?!" Morrison runned to them. Moriel blew out a steam out of his nose and frowned at Morrison. ,,You are responsible too."

Moriel looked at Black Dragon and noticed her state. ,,Ah. Now I see." Black Dragon snarled and pulled out her Katana and charged at Moriel. He hummed and roared. Everyone flew back and crashed into something. ,,That was not my full force." Moriel's voice was old and deep. Deeper than Mordred's. Widowmaker somehow managed to pull herself from under Reinhardt. ,,Do you know what to do with her state?"

,,I do." Said Mordred and a black mist started rising from him. It start puring into Black Dragon's mouth and trough her clenched teeth. She start choking and she was scratching at her neck.

,,Stop it!" Widowmaker wants to stood up but Moriel smashes his paw on the ground and a fire circle appears around Black Dragon. ,,No!" Genji cryed out but at that time Black Dragon stopped moving.

\----Secon persona's world----  
The chains holding Niriga and Mordred disappiered and they were free. Mordred flew under Niriga so she could sit on him. ,,What happened?" ,,I wanted to ask you the same thing." Said Mordred and he start flying.

,,Where is she?" Niriga was looking everywhere. ,,Who?" Asked Mordred. ,,Second persona." Answered Niriga. They saw her near meteors. ,,You ruined it. You ruined everything!" She said with a growl.

Niriga was just starring at her. ,,I could've kill Morrison. You have no idea what he did!" Shouted Second Persona. ,,I knew that revenge woudln't work." Said Niriga and Second persona looked at her questioningly. Niriga got down from Mordred. ,,Revenge would only make things worse. I though you know everything. Reaper had many chances to kill Morrison and he didn't. Because of me."

The place changed and they were no longer in space but on a green meadow with white flowers and white trees. ,,Gabriel has a heart. Dare to see it. Dare to see Gabriel and not Reaper under that mask. Because that is what I'm doing everyday. I don't see a person that is alive just because of killing. I see a loving father that wants nothing more for us than to be happy."

Niriga smiled softly and white petals covered her vision at Second persona and when it cleared Black Dragon was kneeling on the ground and she looked at Niriga with tears. ,,Thank you." She said softly and Niriga smiled at her.

\--------  
Genji was holding Black Dragon and everyone witnesed how is she changing back into Niriga. Genji brough her closer to him and he never wanted to let go of her.

Widowmaker was holding Reaper and she looked at Moriel. ,,Thank you." Moriel smiled. ,,Do not mention it. Try not to see Reaper under that mask. Dare to see Gabriel." He flew up and was floating in the air. ,,Until we meet again, my old friend." And with that Moriel flew away.

,,We need to get them into Overwatch watchpoint, if they have to survive." Said Morrison and he start walking away. Genji stood up with Niriga and Reinhardt took Reaper.


	16. Blast From The Past

Reaper and Niriga were laying on a medical bed and monitors were beeping around them. Their breathing was steady and their heart beats too. Mordred was curled around Niriga and he has his head on her belly.

Mercy walked in and checked them. ,,On such a blood loss she is in a very great condition." She said and looked at Reaper. ,,She must be a lot after her father." She smiled.

Mordred was watching her warily and she smiled at him. ,,Don't worry. I won't hurt you." She reached for him but he growled and flinched away. Mercy took the sign and took back her hand.

Mercy walked out and closed the doors behind her. She wanted to walk away but she saw Genji leaning against a wall. He pushed himself off and walked to her. ,,How is she?" ,,She's in a rather good state. She'll be fine."

They heard a sound of a window opening and they rushed in. The only things they saw were empty beds and open window. ,,How-" Mercy was looking around. Genji walked to one of the beds. ,,You keep forgeting that he is alredy dead."

\----Talon----  
Reaper tucked Niriga into the bed and Mordred curled around her. ,,Keep an eye on her." Said Reaper and Mordred nodded. Reaper petted him and Mordred licked his hand.

Reaper walked out and closed the door behind him. As he was walking down the hallway he pulled out a picture. ,,Sam. How I wish you could be here."

\-------  
Niriga groaned and moved into a sitting position. She burried her forehead into her hand and opened her eyes. Mordred nibbled gently at her side. ,,I messed it up, didn't I?" She said softly. ,,No you did not." Said Mordred and rubbed her belly.

Niriga sighed and got up. ,,I need a fresh air." She walked to the door but Mordred flew in front of her. ,,Reaper said that I have to keep an eye on you." Niriga balled her fists and her eye color changed into red. ,,Get out of my way." Mordred flinched away and hissed. ,,Sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Niriga said softly and walked out. She sneaked out of Talon without anyone noticing her.

\--------  
Niriga was sitting on a roof on her favorite spot. She was facing away from the city and into the less occupaded place.

She inhaled the fresh air and breathed it out. She didn't mean it with Mordred like that but he gave her no choice. She needed to clear her head.

,,Hey, Niriga!" Someone called out on her. Niriga nearly jumped out of her skin and she twisted her body so she could look back and down. ,,Hana?" Hana smiled and waved at her.

She climbed up on the roof and sits next to Niriga. ,,How did you get here?" Asked Niriga. Hana grinned at her. ,,I sneaked out." Niriga chuckled. ,,Heh. Guess I'm not the only one."

Hana brought her knees closer to her. ,,You said you had a friend. What was he like?" Niriga saddened and looked into the distance. She was pondering if she should tell her. ,,Maybe if I tell you I should feel better. Me and Sam used to be scouts. You know, infiltrating another base and stealing information. And Sam was.... quite the protector."

\--------  
Soldiers of another organization in handcuffs. Each of them were holding her upper arm and were leading her into main room.

Another soldiers opened the doors and they led her in front of a man with his arms folded behind his back. They forced her on her knees and forced her to bow. ,,Respect our leader." Spoke one of the soldiers. ,,Respect my ass." Niriga talked to herself.

That man turned around and smiled. He looked like a baron in a uniform. ,,Ah. Talon scout. Welcome." He extended his arms in a greeting manner. Niriga didn't said a word. ,,Alright. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can choose." Niriga rised her head and mumbled something and then looked into the ground again. Leader walked closer to her. ,,I can't hear you when you are mumbling something under your beard." Niriga rised her head. ,,Go to Hell." Leader laughed and Niriga looked into the ground. He stepped closer and rised her head with his finger. ,,So it'll be the hard way." Niriga frowned when he straightened himself and he snapped with his fingers.

They brough man around twenties into the room and forced him on knees next to Niriga. They looked at each other. ,,Hey, Niriga. Been a while." Niriga's expression was a pure shock. ,,I don't know him." She turned her head in another direction and that suprised everyone even Sam. ,,Wait. What? What's that suppose to mean?"

Leader growled. ,,Take both of them into the prison. They will have enough time to think about what they should say." Soldiers took them and forced them to stand up and yanked them out of the room.

\----Prison----  
They litteraly throwed them into the cell and Sam landed on his stomach and Niriga rolled onto her knees. She frowned at the soldiers and they closed the door.

She looked at Sam with worried expression and she runned to him. ,,Sam?" She gently shoke with him and then she frowned when she heard a snicker. ,,Really? You just told them you don't know me." He looked at her with a smile.

Niriga rolled her eyes and stood up. Sam stood up too and stretched. ,,Not funny. I was really worried." He chuckled. ,,Heh. Guess I should do this more often to get you worried for me. That's more like it."

Niriga rolled her eyes and start searching around the cell. ,,Searching a way out?" Asked Sam. ,,Yup." ,,If you want to find a way out, ypu need to do it like no one can see it." Sam pulled out a gun from his boots and fired it into the camera. ,,On my back. Quickly." He ducked and Niriga climbed on his back. He shot a hook into the ceiling and pulled them up. He then kicked open the vents. ,,Get inside." Niriga climbed in and Sam soon after her. He closed and showed a direction in which to crawl.

They crawled to a information room. ,,We need to decode this to find Talon's and Overwatch's location." Said the leader. ,,Oh no." Said Niriga softly. ,,I know what to do. Come. Crawl more." Said Sam.

They start crawling more and they jumped out of the vent. ,,Now what?" Niriga looked at him. Sam smiled and pulled out a smile bottle with a vire. ,,It's a poison gass that will kill immediately when first inhaled." He climbed back up and attached it into the vent. ,,Wait. Won't it go outside and kill another people?" Niriga looked at him. Sam smiled. ,,It vanish when it comes to contact with fresh air." Niriga blinked and Sam cherished her cheek. ,,Don't worry. It's my invention. I am a protector after all." He put back the grid and pressed a button. It start producing the gass and Sam took Niriga's hand. ,,Let's go. Your father would kill me if we didn't get back for dinner."

\-------  
,,And we needed to call the cleaning platoon. Heh. The whole organization was dead." Niriga smiled softly and Hana didn't stop listening. ,,Mhhmm. Funny. At first we used to laugh and chat a lot when Sam was around. Now.... there is an odd silence lately."

Niriga bowed her head and Hana saddened when she saw Niriga like that. He looked at Niriga's hand and curled her own around it. Niriga blinked and looked at Hana with smile and she smiled back.


	17. I deam of better days

Jack Morrison was looking out of the window for any traces of Hana. But he saw nothing. She must've sneak out. He sighed and closed the window.

Earlier that day he got into an argument with Genji. The cyborg was really upset about what happened to Black Dragon or Niriga. He can't decide which name he should choose.

He sighed again and shook his head. He walked into his room and hit a night stand and knocked down a picture. He picked it up and slightly gasped when he saw what was on it. It was him, Ana and Gabriel when they were still young.

\-----  
Rubbles and dead bodies of Omnic's everywhere. Morrison and Reyes were breathing heavily and their blood was mixing with blood.

,,Many losses on their side but none on our side." Said Gabriel. ,,Everything thanks to our tactician." Said Jack with a smile and Gabriel smiled back. 

Jack walked in front of Gabriel and slid his hand around the back of Gabriel's neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. It stayed gentle when Gabriel start kissing back.

\------  
,,Are you two getting a date?" Asked Ana. Jack spilled his drink and Gabriel looked at her wide eyed. ,,What?" Asked Gabriel.

,,Are you two getting a date?" Asked Ana again. ,,No." Said Gabriel. ,,Why not?" Ana crossed her arms. ,,Because the work is getting in the way and we don't have time." Said Gabriel and returned to his work.

Ana start thinking. If the work is getting in the way she could think of something. Jack pouted and start cleaning the mess.

\------  
,,Jack...." Gabriel said softly and Jack cooed. ,,Shh. I got you." He start trailing a butterfly kisses on Gabriel's neck.

Gabriel hugged Jack and trailed his hands along his back. They were in their personal showers and it was the only time they had a time for each other.

They kissed gently and Jack hooked Gabriel's legs on his arms. ,,It is alright. Everything is fine." Whispered Jack and gently thrusth into Gabriel.

\------  
Morrison took off his mask and choked on a sob. ,,Gabe.... I'm so sorry. I never meant... I never meant to hurt you." Jack sits on a bed with the picture.

\-------  
Ana was sitting on a roof and was watching the scene trough the telescope. Hana was talking with the girl from Talon.

She was watching them for quite a while because she needed to know what they were after. She was getting a lot of clues and she saw that girl on a few mission and she was always the key member.

Suddenly, Reaper apperaed from a mist on the roof and ducked next to the girl. They start chatting and Gabriel looked so happy.

Ana trembled and put away her gun. She remembered when she saw his face. That undead face with missing meat and visible teeth.

She trembled but she remembered all times they spent together, fighting, eating and laughing.


	18. Halloween. part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween. Blue Moon. Split persona. What could go wrong? Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using skins from the game.

Niriga looked out of the window and the phone in her hand. She wanted to call Hana if she arrived home safe and Niriga looked out of the window and the phone in her hand. She wanted to call Hana if she arrived home safe and sound. But at the same time she didn't want to because she didn't know if she didn't get caught by Morrison.

She sighed and dialed Genji's number. She layed back on her bed and start scratching Mordred behind his ears when he layed his head on her belly.

,,Hello?" Sounded a gentle and soft voice. ,,Hi, Genji." Niriga smiled. ,,Niriga? It is great to hear you. How are you? Is everything alright?" He asked. ,,Yes. Is Hana home?" Asked Niriga. ,,Yes. She is fine but Morrison asked her a few questions." Answered Genji. ,,What? What did she tell him?" Niriga could feel dread and fear growing inside of her. Genji chuckled slightly. ,,Don't worry. She is good at lieing." Niriga sighed in relief. ,,Do you... want to meet tonight?" She blushed slightly. ,,Sure. But tonight is Halloween. There will be a lot of people." Said Genji. Niriga smiled. ,,We think of something."

\-------  
Niriga was smiling when she walked into the art room. ,,Happy thoughts?" Niriga nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Maya's voice. ,,Y-Yes." Niriga found support in the near by table and placed a hand where her heart should be.

Maya laughed and walked to her and patted her on her back. ,,Are you alright?" Niriga nodded and straightened. ,,Please. Don't do that next time." Maya smiled softly and placed a small kiss on Niriga's cheek.

Maya is Niriga's new guardian but they are ound. But at the same time she didn't want to because she didn't know if she didn't get caught by Morrison.

She sighed and dialed Genji's number. She layed back on her bed and start scratching Mordred behind his ears when he layed his head on her belly.

,,Hello?" Sounded a gentle and soft voice. ,,Hi, Genji." Niriga smiled. ,,Niriga? It is great to hear you. How are you? Is everything alright?" He asked. ,,Yes. Is Hana home?" Asked Niriga. ,,Yes. She is fine but Morrison asked her a few questions." Answered Genji. ,,What? What did she tell him?" Niriga could feel dread and fear growing inside of her. Genji chuckled slightly. ,,Don't worry. She is good at lieing." Niriga sighed in relief. ,,Do you... want to meet tonight?" She blushed slightly. ,,Sure. But tonight is Halloween. There will be a lot of people." Said Genji. Niriga smiled. ,,We think of something."

\-------  
Niriga was smiling when she walked into the art room. ,,Happy thoughts?" Niriga nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Maya's voice. ,,Y-Yes." Niriga found support in the near by table and placed a hand where her heart should be.

Maya laughed and walked to her and patted her on her back. ,,Are you alright?" Niriga nodded and straightened. ,,Please. Don't do that next time." Maya smiled softly and placed a small kiss on Niriga's cheek.

Maya is Niriga's new guardian but they are not often together because they are sending her on a lot of missions. Her hairs are medium brown with fringe and light green eyes. Maya wasn't wearing her Talon gear but normal civil clothes. 

,,Drawing again?" Asked Maya and Niriga nodded. ,,I have a painting that need to be finished so I will be with you quite a while." Said Maya and she sits on a chair in front of her painting.

Niriga sit behind her table and took green pencils. Her Genji picture was almost done she only needed to color his lights. Nobody know about their relationship and it was for the best.

\---------  
Reaper cursed when he looked into the calendar. Widowmaker looked at him. ,,What is it?" ,,This Halloween will be bad Halloween." Said Reaper. ,,What do you mean?" Asked Widowmaker. ,,Blue Moon will rise tonight." Answered Reaper.

\------  
Hana was polishing her Bumblebee suit. She wanted to look good on Halloween. She always has a different suit on every Halloween. She love Halloween.

She wondered if Niriga will be outside on Halloween. She wanted to go with her on Trick or Treat. Also she wondered what kind of a costume she will has. Hana giggled when she tought about Black Dragon.

\-------  
Mordred was acting weird. He was bitting his tail and rubbing his body against every wall he could.

,,What's up with you?" Asked Niriga. ,,You don't know? They didn't tell you?" Mordred glared at her. ,,Tell what?" Niriga tilted her head. ,,This Halloween will be different. Blue Moon will rise and everyone who is cursed will be changed." Said Mordred.

Niriga's eyes widened. ,,And that's a good thing or a bad thing?" Mordred growled. ,,Bad. Werewolves. Vampires. Demons. They will awake with Blue Moon." Niriga trembled a little. ,,Another painful transformation."

\------  
It was almost night and Hana was getting nervous. She love Halloween. ,,Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween." Hana was singing when she was walking down the corridor.

,,Happy?" Said Genji when she walked past him. ,,Yes!" Hana stopped and looked at him and placed her hands on her hips. ,,And you too sound happy. What happened?"

Genji blushed. ,,This night will be awesome." Hana gave him a knowing look. ,,Uh-huh. So you have a date?" Genji blushed more. ,,K-Kind of." Hana laughed. ,,Good luck!" And she continued singing.

\-------  
Genji was walking trough the forest and was searching for Niriga. When he heard a rustling noises he got into a fighting stance and gripped his Wakizashi. 

Niriga came out with her Katana in her hand. ,,If I knew you wanted to kill me I woudln't come." Said Niriga with a smirk. ,,Sorry." Genji relaxed. 

Niriga smiled and walked to him. They hugged and Genji rubbed her head. They looked at each other. ,,I missed you." Said Genji. ,,I missed you too." Said Niriga.

Mordred suddenly changed and start looking at the sky. ,,It has began." The clouds uncovered a Blue Moon and the eyes opened. Yellow pupils with black white.

Niriga howled in pain so did Mordred. Genji stepped back and watched in pure horror what was happening.

Niriga was changing into Black Dragon and Mordred into his older self. They were howling in pain and the Moon barred his teeth and start laughing.

They changed and straightened. ,,This Halloween. Will be a bloody Halloween." Said Black Dragon and Mordred growled.

**Author's Note:**

> Katana-Japanesse sword  
> Nagasa-Lenght of the blade  
> Tsuka-Handle  
> Saya-Household  
> Kashira-End of handle  
> Same-Handa-Cover from Stingray's skin  
> Tsukamaki-Entwine  
> Menuki-Decoration under entwine  
> Tsuba-Aegis  
> Sageo-Ribbon


End file.
